Two for 1
by Myalass
Summary: Amiyah has always been geeky and it was definately brought to her attention by her EX. Now he's in town and she wants to show him what he missed out with Mark. But of course you can't get something for nothing with that man. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

"Amiyah, could you get me a latte?" Melina said fingering through her hair.

"Sure, no problem." I said making some notes on pad.

Let's see where I should start. I guess with who I am, I'm Amiyah Tinning and I work for the WWE. I always wanted to work her ever since I saw my first wrestling match. Of course I'm not a wrestler, I work with costumes, designing and possibly fixing little mistakes. Somewhere along the way, costumer designer became personal assistant for some of the wrestlers. It's always Amiyah get this, get that. Or, I need this or I need that. It bugged me at first but after awhile I got used to it.

I kind of keep to myself most of the time. I have a few friends here, mainly Stephanie McMahon and Mickie James. The rest of the group just thinks of me as kind of geeky and the go fetch girl. With the way I dress, I don't really blame them. I wear clothes two sizes too big hiding any possible shape I may have under here. Don't worry about my shape, it's mostly round with no definition in my opinion. I wear glass and usually my hair is all a tumble and curly. I try to squeeze as much as possible into a ponytail but it just end up with pieces sticking out looking like I didn't do anything. I'm pretty tall maybe about 5'9" with caramel complexion and I'm 29 years old.

After getting everything for Melina and a couple of other wrestlers, I went into my little office and start sketching a new design. I love to design clothes, a guilty pleasure of mine. There have been so many things that I've done for Stephanie and other divas around here, even helped with a couple of suits for the guys. I never have worn any of my works, I usually have Stephanie or Torrie model it. My house is pretty much the same too, full of clothes or picture designs.

I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Stephanie coming in, "Hey honey, how are you?"

"Good, just working on some things."

"Oh, got something good for me?" she said peeking over my shoulder.

"Hey!" I said clutching the tablet to my chest, "No peeking. An artist is trying to work."

"Well, excuse me." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Come to see you, Paul is busy with promotion and I can't find Mickie."

"You should check Kennedy's room."

"No way, are you serious?"

"Yea, they hooked up about a week ago, remember when she blew us off a week ago? It was for him."

"Wow, good for her. Although, I thought it would be someone other than him."

"You and me both."

"Well, now all we have to take care of is you."

"And do what?" I said looking at her strangely.

"Get you with someone."

I still have internal bruises from the last one."

"It was Chris Masters and he was a jerk anyway. Besides, you didn't dress up or anything."

"I don't have girlie clothes."

"But you have girlie designs." Before I knew it my sketch book was snatched out of my hands.

"Hey Steph, give it back." I said reaching for it.

"You have plenty of girlie designs here and…" she stopped at one picture, "Is this Mark?" she said staring at the drawing I made.

"Maybe." I said crossing my arms.

"You have been drawing him? Oh my God, do you have a crush on him?"

"It's nothing." I said taking my tablet back, "It's just, I wanted to see if I can draw people and I used him as a model."

"Well, they are really good. You know if you do have a crush on Mark, you should tell him."

"So, he can point and laugh."

"I don't really see Mark as the point and laugh type guy."

"The point being I'm not his type. I'm no one's type, no one wants me. Aidan taught me that himself."

"Amiyah, are you still harboring over that jerk. How dare he tell you that he doesn't think you are good enough for him?"

"It's okay; I'm completely cool with that. My mom has a great life and she was never married."

"Sweetie, you are too good and too sweet to not have someone enjoy you. Come on, I'll find Mickie and we'll go get some lunch."

"Oh fine." I said sitting my tablet down, "But if they are doing anything I want to make a request to have my eyes clawed out."

Mark walked around the place trying to locate that girl. He remembered hearing that the costume designer was here, but where was she? Damn, people never around when you need them. He had this premiere to go to and he needed his pants hemmed. Every damn tailor was full so he just went along with the person here. He was about to give up when he saw his good friend Glen walking up

"Glen, what's up man?"

"Hey, where are you rushing too?"

"I need to find that tailor girl."

"Oh yea, I think her name is Amy or Mia or something."

"Yea, her, you know where her office is?"

"Yea, it's right around there." Mark walked past him, "Hey, what are doing?"

"I need to get these pants fixed and Dave told me she's real good."

"She is but she keeps to herself; besides talking to Stephanie and Mickie. I know John talks to her too when he's here."

"I don't care who she talks to as long as she can do these pants."

"Hey man, how are things going with the divor…?"

"Don't ask." Mark said cutting him off.

Mark had been divorce for the past couple of months now. He knew it was coming; there were just too many things that weren't the way it was in the beginning. In the beginning, there were love letters, unexpected drop in and sexy calls. Everything slowly stopped and the calls were fewer and fewer. When she finally sent word to him that she was moving out, that's when he hurried home. It was collapsing right in front of him. Then she said those words, I want a divorce. Mark could fight it but he chose not to. He lost the feeling long ago as well, it was like coming home was more of chore and that his wife was just some stranger. Something that started so simply didn't end that way; she got vicious and wanted half of everything. Good thing Mark did invest in that prenup, the best advice Vince ever gave him. Now, Mark started to enjoy the single man stays and found himself the object of a lot of women. Who says you can't be a playboy after 40? Mark has been with most of the cutie new divas around here and kept his heart out of the equation. Everything gets a lot easier that way.

The two big men finally reached the door and Mark knocked a couple of times. No answer.

"Maybe she went to lunch or something."

"Damn it, I bet she won't mind much." Mark opened the door to the chaos.

Clothes were thrown on the couch and pieces of paper were all over the desk by the sewing machine. There was a mannequin in the middle with a piece of fabric wrapped around the lower part.

"She takes her job seriously." Glen said.

"I guess so." Just then Mickie walked in shocked not to see Amiyah.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We are looking for the wardrobe girl Mia." Mark said.

"Or maybe her name is Mya." Glen said.

"Close gentleman but her name is Amiyah and I'm looking for her myself. What's going on?"

"I need some help with my pants." Then something caught his eye. He went closer to the table to look at the tablet and saw him. Well his picture and it was the best drawing he ever saw, but why was it of him and who is this girl.

"Her name is Amiyah?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Mickie said trying to see what capture Mark's attention so.

"You got a picture of her or something."

"Yea, this one we all took a couple of months ago." She dug into her purse and pulled out the photo. He recognized Stephanie and Mickie but then he saw the mess standing between them. She looked like she had potential but a little geeky. He didn't know why but he was somewhat drawn to the little mess there.

"Next time you see your friend, tell her to come see me." Mark said handing her back the picture and leaving Mickie stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

"You two need to lay off, he's a sweetie." Mickie said pouting.

"I mean, he does seem that way but, he's such a smack talker." Stephanie said.

"Its okay, that mouth is good for so many other things." Mickie said with a smile.

"Oh okay, so you are with him to get laid?" I asked.

"Some of it is that but a lot of it is he is romantic, he sends me flowers and candy."

"That is so unoriginal." I said eating some of my salad.

"Oh do you want some one to ring your bell?" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Look, we are talking about Mickie here." I retreated and they both laughed.

"I wish you the best of luck with him." Stephanie said.

"What she meant to say is that we are happy that you are happy." I said.

"Thank you."

"Well, another one down." Stephanie said and they both looked over at me.

"What? We are not starting that again, are we?"

"Come on, I'm pretty sure we can find someone that's worthy of you." Stephanie said.

"I'm perfectly fine the way everything is right now. I have a nice little house, a nice job, and I'm doing pretty well. I don't think someone likes to mess with someone like me."

"What's like you?" Mickie asked.

"This! Guys go for small girls that dress girlie like you and Stephanie. I'm that other girl that sits on the sidelines and watches the purses."

"Are you kidding me? You need to get over that jerk that made you feel this way."

"Well, I know someone that might be a little interested into you." Mickie said and I started drinking some water, "That's Mark."

Then I started choking, "Mark, what?"

"Mark Callaway, the Undertaker. I caught him in your office and he was just staring at a picture I handed to him. He was staring at you."

"He was probably staring at you." I said, "No way has a guy like Mark gone for a girl like me. He seems like he's more into the big boob, blonde hair, short skirt, tight top girl."

"You never know. With Mark being single now a days you never know what he might be in the mood for." I was going to take another bite of salad when my phone rung.

"Hello."

"Hey Ami, how's it going?" I took in a deep breath.

"Good, how about you?"

"Good, I've been thinking about you."

"You have?"

"Yea, I was wondering if it was okay for me to come and see you. I have something I want to tell you."

"You do, um, I'm not at home." I stammered.

"I figured, I will come to where ever you are stopping at and spend some time with you. I guess I can let you know one of my surprises, Vince is giving me a job interview for a writer."

"What? Really? Oh, that's great. I'm so happy. Um, I have to go, bye." I hurried up and hung up the phone.

"Okay, you only really stammered when it's a guy and the look on your face tells me it wasn't a happy conversation, don't tell me that asshole called you." Stephanie said.

"I still talk to him sometimes."

"Are you kidding? After everything that he has done to you, you still talk to him." Mickie asked.

"What did he say?"

"He said he has a surprise for me and that he was coming for an interview."

"As what?" Stephanie said.

"He is interviewing for a writer."

"He has to get past me first and I'm not sure I want him here." Stephanie said.

"Steph, please today is going to hard enough. I'm going to go back to my office."

"Amiyah, are you okay?" Mickie asked.

"I'm fine. I just have some work to do. See you guys later." I said leaving.

In truth, I was a nervous wreck. Why is Aidan calling me and why is he interviewing so close? Nothing good can come of this. How dare he after all this time? Maybe he wants me back, I don't know if I want to go through that whole ordeal again. Have him criticize me on how I dress and look, you know he has admitted to me that I was the best lay he ever had. It must be to take him back; I should let him know he can't ever have any more.

Also, I must make a mental note to myself to watch where I'm going, I thought as I hit this hard wall.

"Ouch." I pouted rubbing my forehead.

"Are you okay?" the wall talks.

I looked up to see long legs, wide hard chest and looked up further to see Mark's face. I ran into Mark, my eyes widen as I came to realization.

"Um, I okay." I said stupidly.

"You're Amiyah, right?"

"Amiyah is my name."

"I'm Mark and you are a very hard person to find. I need you." I've been waiting to her those words out of his mouth since I saw him. Why is everything getting dizzy and black?

When I opened my eyes, I was in my office with a worried Mark looking down at me. Please don't tell me I fainted.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, I thought you hit your head harder then you did."

"I fall down?" he nodded, man I feel like a geek.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked helping me up.

"I think so." He helped me stand up straight to get my legs back.

"Amiyah, I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I do need your help."

"Yea, so I remember you said."

"I need these pants hemmed up for this little premiere I have to go to."

Great, what else could he have needed me for, "Um, sure. I just need you to put them on, so I can measure them."

"Alright, darlin, I'll be right back. Don't fall down again." He said before he left and I pouted a little.

Great, he's making fun of me. As if I don't make fun of myself more than anyone. It was funny to hear the words; I need you from another man. Not words I'm use to hearing. I cleared a little space from my sew machine and saw my tablet was right on Mark's picture. Oh goodness, I hope he didn't see that. Now he's going to think I'm some obsessed stalker.

"Amiyah?" he asked and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Yea, I'm ready, just stand over there." I said pointing to a random spot.

Get a grip, girl. Try to be professional no matter how many dreams you had for this man and your drawings. I cleared my throat and flipped my pages till I found a clean paper. I went towards him and kneel down in front of his meaty thighs. A slight shiver traveled through me. I started to fold up the pants a little and notice they were a bit big around the inseam.

"Um, how far up do you want them?"

"I want at least to my ankles. I don't want to step on them."

"Yea, I understand. I tend to trip on my own pants leg sometimes."

"I can see why, your pants look like they can fit at least two of you."

"No, they are the right size."

"Please, you look like you are living in your clothes." He smiled.

"I like to feel comfortable. Nothing like what some of these little short skirt wearing girls around here wear."

"Well, what do you hope to accomplish in your baggy clothes?"

"That I just blend in."

"Well, not helping any; I notice you."

"You didn't before." I said looking up at him with the left side of my mouth forming a smile, "Anyway, I think your inseam needs to be in a little."

"I need these tonight for a premiere."

"What premiere?"

"Nothing special, just this bar I opened it."

"That's so cool. I always wanted to open a business, maybe something in the fashion wise because everyone tells me that I'm really gifted in that area. I have a lot of people wearing myself so it's just a matter of time I get paid for it right?"

"Boy, once someone gets to through that awkward moment, you do talk." I instantly close my mouth, "It's okay. But since you are in a talking mood, how about we talk about those pictures you drew of me?"

"Huh!?" I said with a combine look of shock and terror on my face.

"Damn it!" I heard Mark curse and I realized that I had stuck him hard with one of the pens.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He said.

"No, let me look at it to make sure." I stood to reach for the zipper when I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around and gasped, "Is this a bad time?" Aidan asked standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aidan, hi." I stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming."

"Yea, but I just got off the phone with you."

"Surprise, but it looks like I'm surprise as well." I looked back at Mark and he had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Um, I was just fixing some pants."

"Amiyah, you still look the same. You ever thought of doing something with that hair."

"Um, hasn't had time." I said starching my head.

"I'm Mark." Mark said sticking up. From the way he walked up closer, I could tell something was bothering him.

"Um, Mark, I'll be right back."

"Nice meeting you Mark." Aidan said as we stepped outside.

Aidan still looked like the on the cover pretty boy that he was with his short cut dark brown hair and killer smile. He was a little bit taller then me and always felt like he could charm anyone. That was until he met Stephanie.

"I didn't expect you for some weeks are something like that." I said.

"I thought I would surprise you early, besides Vince moved up everything."

"Oh hell no!" I heard behind me and knew who that was. I turned around to Stephanie.

"Hello, Stephanie." Aidan said.

"Should I call security?"

"Um, no, he was coming for the interview." I said to her.

"I happened to surprise her and walked in on her and a Mark."

"I was fixing pants."

"As in fixing to get them off." Aidan said.

"Okay, taking things out of context."

"I wanted to ask you out to dinner to catch up with each other."

"Um, I guess that's okay."

"No, it's not." Stephanie said.

"I think she can make decisions on her own." Aidan snapped.

"And you forget who makes your final decision on if you get hired." Stephanie threatened.

"Aidan, I'll meet you. I'm staying at the Embassy maybe around 7 o'clock."

"Okay, great and please, honey could you clean up a little?" he said walking off.

"Did that asshole just say that?" Stephanie said, "And did you just let him."

"I'm sorry, but when I'm around him, I freeze. He always made me feel small."

"And you need to make him regret that. You need to go shopping and knock his socks off."

"No, it's pointless anyway."

"He's always downing you about your looks, why not look great?"

"Don't you think that will give in to what he wants?"

"No, because if done properly, it could make him wish he had some and he is never going to get it."

"No, I don't even have that in me. Besides, I have to get back to work with Mark." I said opening the door.

"What was this I heard about with getting pants off?" Stephanie said following me in.

"I stuck him with a pen and I…."

"Overreacted." Mark commented.

"Hey, I was concerned. Anyway, I think I have everything covered Mark."

"Well, thanks. How should I pay you?" he said walking closer to me.

I kind of shrink back and had this goofy smile on my face. This is so embarrassing, it felt like my tongue just got heavy and I couldn't speak.

"She'll let you know." Stephanie said.

"I'll just go and take these off." He said walking past us.

I let out that breath I was holding. Why do I always get all goofy around him? It's so weird. I know I'm attracted to him but I have never been this just speechless and feel so illiterate. I sat down on the couch and rubbed my temples.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. It just happens around him. He's just so intimidating and bloody hell he's coming back." I said with a smiled.

He handed me the pants, "Give me about two hours and they'll be done."

"Okay, my dressing room is just down the hall to the right, just drop them off there."

"I think I'll just give them to Stephanie." I said looking down at them.

"Later Steph how's the little one doing?"

"She's good, wondering when she's going to see you again. You know it's amazing how much pull you have with her."

"Just a simple trick I do." He said before leaving.

Wow, Steph's daughter loves him too, "Now back to this Aidan thing." Stephanie said when he left.

"No, it's just going to be dinner."

"Amiyah, you need to get even with him. You are pretty but I don't know if you even want to take the risk to go ahead and show off a little. What are you scared of?"

"That I will look stupid and everyone will laugh at me."

"Listen honey, no one will laugh at you. You just need to show your vixen side."

"I think I was born without one of those."

"Here, what I want you to do is take a look at some of those old WWE clips with me when I was bad and take note."

"It's funny that when you give me a reference for the vixen it's you."

"Okay, just look up some sort of reference. I know you have it in you."

"How?"

"Well, you always said you were a little bit kinky in the bedroom, so turn that outside and also fix up the outside."

"I don't know."

"I just wish you had some wrestler guy that you are pretty good friends with, make him be your boyfriend."

"No, absolutely now. Aidan would never believe it."

"You don't know that. He already got a little jealous with the whole pants thing with the whole pants thing."

"I don't know; I'll give it some thought. Let me finish these up." I said turning to my sewing machine.

I don't think it's me. I mean I feel like it would be a fake, besides that would mean I have to wear heels. I'm clumsy when I'm flat on my feet I would to see how I am in heels. What did she get that crazy idea for a fake boyfriend?

The idea still burned Stephanie's head. A boyfriend would be perfect to show that ass. Who could she choose though? It had to be someone that she was a little bit comfortable with, but who?

Mark did happen to hear the conversation after he left. So, she's scared that she will look stupid. I don't see why, he does see that she could benefit from a brush, a heavy duty brush. She is really cute when she gets all flusters and that smile. That bright smile she has just lights her up. Not only that, but he didn't care too much for whoever that guy was. Mark happened to see Stephanie turning the corner. She spotted him and went over towards him.

"Hey Mark." She said.

"Hey yourself, what's going on?"

"I just need to ask you a huge favor."

"That will be."

"Amiyah, she is having some trouble and she needs your help."

"I just met her, how would she need my help?" Mark said playing along.

"Well, I know this is a lot to ask and if there is any way I can repay you, let me know."

"You have my attention."

"Well, I want you to pretend to be Amiyah's boyfriend for her ex."

"Why would I do that?"

"To show him what he has been missing and that she is wanted."

"How far do I have to go with this McMahon?"

"Just a little hug and kisses, boyfriend stuff. I'm not asking you to sleep with her, it's not like he'll be in the room with you."

He scratched his chin, making Stephanie sweat, "We'll see." He said walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting around in my hotel room contemplating what the heck I was going to wear. I mean some of what Stephanie said did sink in my mind. I do need to show him up and let him realize he missed out on a good thing, but did he really? I mean we never really did anything out of the ordinary. He spent most of his time working on shows and I spent my time here with WWE. When we got together, it was like I was hanging out with a friend. We would sit around and do nothing or hang out with Cassie, my friend. She was a good friend of mine from when I was growing up. She's a good person, a little bit on the gold digger side.

I finally got out of my stupor and went to change into this long gray skirt and button down top. Another thing Stephanie said stuck in my mind. A boyfriend, here? I don't even believe that. There are a lot of little cuties running around after them not only that but the Divas and I'm supposed to get him to believe that someone is interested in me? I went downstairs to the restaurant to see Aidan sitting there looking perfect as ever sipping wine. Here we go; just breathe and you can get through this. Until you find out you may have to work with him.

I went over to the table and he looked up at me, "Hey Amiyah." He said getting up to pull my seat out.

"Hi, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"You know better than that. I already order for you."

"Oh, okay. What did you get?"

"I got you the club salad. I remember you said that you wanted to lose weight so I thought I would help you."

"Oh, okay. What did you get?"

"I'm having lobster and potato. So, tell me how everything has been going?"

"Oh, pretty good. I've been working on a few dresses and shirts. Vince told me that he was going to see about getting a designer to see them."

"That's good that Vince cares so much for you and your career. I told you that if you wanted to come on the show that I was writing for, you would have gotten help there a lot quicker."

"Yea, but I like it here. I'm around Stephanie and Mickie."

"Yes, Stephanie always a pleasure to be around her." He said less than enthusiastic

"Aidan, you know why Stephanie hates you."

"I mean, that was a long time ago. You and I had our fun together and it was time for us to be apart."

"You broke up with me on my birthday."

"It hurts sweetie I know, but we have become good friends because of this. You are very special to me." Is he going all Doctor Phil on me?

"Yea, I guess so. I really do hope the best for you on this job."

"Me too," I started to take a drink, "My fiancée says that this change would be good for me." I started to choke.

"Fiancée?" I said regaining myself.

"Yes, that's what I meant to tell you. I'm getting married."

"To what; I mean who?"

"Well before I tell you, she is the best thing that could have happened to me. She takes care of herself and her appearance." Was that a shot to me? "She's just wonderful."

"Who is she?" I said a little more urgently.

"You already like her. I just didn't know my soul mate was right in front of me." Wait, I already know her?

"Who is she?" I said feigning a smile on my face.

"Cassie."

"Cassie? My best friend Cassie?"

"Yes, that Cassie. We started talking after awhile and then went out with each other." No wonder she hasn't returned my calls, guilt.

I stopped the waiter, "Yes can I get a long island ice tea with a shot of tequila, thank you." I said with a smile and the waiter nodded.

"You are happy for me, aren't you?" he asked.

"Thrilled, I mean I should be delighted that your schedule to marry one of my friends. I always thought you two would be great together. You two seemed so in tuned with each other, always talking, excuse me." I got up and went to the bathroom.

I can't believe this. He is marrying her. Why her? She has no job, no goals, just waiting on the right paycheck to pick her up. I hurried to call Stephanie as I started hyperventilating.

"Hello."

"He's engaged." I managed to breath.

"What? What sick woman in her right mind would marry him?"

"Cassie."

"Well, that almost makes sense."

"Stephanie, I can't do this. I'm sitting here pretending that everything is okay meanwhile I'm going to be a spinster and see my best friend walk away with the man I dream of for the longest."

"Really, Aidan is who you dream that you would be with?"

"Focus, please. How am I going to pull this off? Then I may have to work with him, which means I'm going to have to see him and eventually her."

"Ok, first calm down. This is the perfect reason to show him up. Honey, he's doing it all over again. Let him know that he can't get the best of you. You are pretty, successful and talented."

Good 2 out of 3, "He is getting the best of me. He's going to have the life that I wanted with him."

"Okay, I say this with love, shut up. Don't let him know that he's got the best of you. Go out there and in whatever you have on, I'm pretty sure it's two times your size, and be fabulous."

"Okay, fabulous."

"Good luck and love you."

"You too." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

I can do this, I really can. Like Stephanie said, I am successful and talented so I should be able to do this. Stephanie's idea was looking better and better; although, it goes against everything I think I shouldn't do, it seems like it's a winning option to let him know that Cassie isn't the only one that can be sexy. I mean, would you believe he use to tell me that when we were dating. She would to tell me how sweet and good looking he was. Now that I was reflecting on everything I was getting pissed. How dare they?

I reached the table and sat down, "I'm back."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, I was just so overwhelmed. You know hearing your news is good, I am dating too." I smiled

"Really?"

"Yea, real nice guy. I met him and there were instant sparks. The way he makes me feel is incredible."

"He doesn't mind you dressing like that?" he said gesturing towards me

"No, he knows during the work week I'm all business but after ward, it's different."

"Different?" he said holding his glass and this smirk that told me he thought I was bullshitting.

"Yea, I get to be playful and sensual. He doesn't want me to show that side much. Don't want to get the guys too horny for me."

He started laughing, "I can't really imagine you sensual."

You bastard. "Oh yea, I can get that way. I was shocked too but he brought it out of me. It's so nice to be with a man that makes me feel like a woman"

"Oh, well who is this lucky guy? I would like to meet him." He said smiling

"The lucky guy? Right, he's…" Name stupid; think of a name, I thought to myself.

"It's me." What was that, I thought?

I turned around and to my surprise saw Mark. He was wearing those tight jeans and black shirt with a bandana over his head towering over us. What the bloody hell was he doing here and what did he just say? I was at a lost for words.

"Hey baby. You missed me" He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my shocked lips. Did he just do that? Did that just happen?

All I could do at that moment is smile at Aidan as he sat down next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Weren't you in the room with her earlier?" Aidan said.

"Yea, she was helping me with my pants. My little vixen sometimes can't keep her hands off of me." He said putting his arm behind my head and I just smiled, stupidly.

"Actually I was fixing his pants for something." I said.

"Amiyah, I'm really shocked."

"About what? She's pretty and cute, why wouldn't she get a guy?" Mark said and I looked up at him.

"Well, I'm just shocked." He said with a smile, "So, how long have ya'll been dating?"

"For about two months now. It was after a show and he caught up with me backstage." I said.

"Yea, I happened to see some drawings that she did of me and then I decided that I have to meet her."

"So, you like her like this?"

"I like her in whatever she may be in. You just don't know her like I know her." Mark said and I was thinking that he didn't know me I know me. I just grabbed on to his hand and held on.

This was almost like a dream and a nightmare all in one. I mean I always wanted Mark, but this seems really weird and why was he pretending like this? What did he stand to gain? If he didn't want to pay for the pants all he had to do is say so.

"So, you like her dressing like this?" Aidan asked again, "I mean there's nothing wrong it's just something you really don't want to do out in public."

"I know I could use some work." I said looking down.

"Baby, you are fine." He said cupping my chin and making me look into those gorgeous emeralds, all I could do was think 'okay', "I like you dressed like this, when you dressed up, when your undress." Oh boy, it has suddenly gotten hot in here.

He leaned down and lightly kissed me again. It's funny; he would kiss me enough to make a show but wouldn't let it go deeper. For which I have to thank God for that. It was enough to put me in that dreamy state. Even though Mark was looking at Aidan, I was completely paying attention to him like some groupie. My insides were jumping all around; I can't believe he kissed me twice and he likes me naked. Wait, he never seen me naked. I turned back towards Aidan.

"I see you really like each other. Well, Mark, Amiyah is a good friend of mine and I do have her best intentions in mind. Now that I know that she's happy I want to make sure that she stays that way."

"Believe me I will keep that smile on her face."

"Um, so how is Cassie?" I asked finding my voice again.

"She's fine, back home decorating the house. You may be seeing her soon, if I get the job, I may have her join us for a little while just so she can see that I'm alright." Well, that's something I wasn't expecting.

"I would love to see her again."

"Yea, we can go out and have dinner. I would just love to get to know more about you, Mark." The way Aidan said that sounded like it had a little more bite to it.

"As long as you don't cut in with my time with Amiyah then I'll have to hurt you."

"Yea, well sweetie, I think we should go." I said.

"Oh, where are you two going?" Aidan asked.

"Back to the room, to have sex." I said a little on the spot. That was the first thing that came to mind.

"Yea, good night." Mark said.

I got up to push my chair in and Mark wrapped his arm around my lower back following me out. I just kept the whole game until we walked out.

"What did you do?" I said finally able to get it out.

"I was trying to help you out there."

"Did Stephanie send you?"

"No, the McMahon didn't send me. I happened to be there and saw you pretty much looking bad, so I decided to help you."

"Aren't I bad for your image? I mean if he starts working here, this is something you are going have to do constantly."

"Come on, you have McMahon as your friend, no way she will hire him." I got in the elevator, a little disappointed I must admit.

I know it was pretend but having Mark's arm around me was everything my little lust filled mind ever dream of. I knew it wasn't real, but he was right, no way would Stephanie hire him.

"Well, thanks anyway. I was getting kind of a tumble with him telling me he was engaged to my best friend and that he was going to get married. He bought her house and that she care about her appearance. I was just so frustrated."

"I see, so I wanted to show him that I was desirable to someone."

"While he's here, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm yours to be used." He said moving a little closer again.

Wow, he smells good. He doesn't need cologne just his natural scent is a turn on. I looked up at him and he reached over and took off my glass.

"You know you do have some pretty eyes though. You usually cover them up with these glass." All I could muster to do is nod, "Oh well, want me to put these back on?"

"Um, I got it." I said trying to find my words. I put on my glass and looked to the front, "I think I better get to bed."

"You don't think that we need to be in the room together?" I started to breathe a little bit heavily.

Oh man, this whole control thing is definitely going all to him. Does he know what he's doing?

"That won't be necessary." I said not daring to look up at him.

"Well, this is my floor. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said letting one hand slide from my shoulders to my lower back.

"Bye." I squealed and cleared my throat, "Good Night." He walked off the elevator and I wanted to follow him.

As the door closed taking me up to my room, I realized, I wanted Mark now more than ever. I would do anything to get to him even if that means to pull off the girlie thing. That way I can show that pompous Aidan and get Mark at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days were pretty easy. I tried to avoid Mark just till I get a plan of action together. I didn't run into Aidan, so I didn't have to worry about creating the boyfriend scene. Damn it, what if Stephanie did not hire Aidan before I could put my plan of action together? I called her to let her know that I wanted to go shopping. Her and Mickie were more than excited to hear that news. Great, I'm glad that I can make them happy. They said that we'll probably go after a meeting Stephanie was having with other writers.

I was in the cafeteria sitting in the back where none of the guys can notice me. I saw Mark sitting there with Glen, David, and Ric just talking and laughing. I wonder what they are talking about: Girls, sex, boobs, or maybe sports. I started drawing a little bit, looking up on occasions to get everything perfect for drawing Mark. I drew him sitting on his bike having that hard look on his face. Not like I had to do that much, since I've been drawing Mark so much, I'm pretty much an expert. Okay, that almost sounds creepy. I ate a bit of my sandwich and started alternating from drawing my picture of him and this new design for a dress. The dress was low cute and tight. It flared out with ruffles. It reminded me of one of those oldie dresses that women in those girl groups from the 60s would wear but with a modern twist.

I happened to look up and saw that Mark was gone. Damn he's stealthy, where did he go?

"Hey." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone behind me. I made sure to clutch the notebook close to me.

"Give me just a minute. I'm waiting for my heart to start working again."

"Very funny, what are you doing all by yourself over here?"

"Um, this is my usual spot."

"You don't go out and socialize much."

"I'm just keeping to myself, something I'm use to by now."

"Well, I thought I should come over since that little prick of an ex is in here." oh, for a minute there I was hoping that he was coming to sit with me just to sit with me.

"You don't like him much?" I said.

"Well," he sat down next to me, "I don't like that way he has this whole his shit don't stink thing. I'm kind of worried about this whole thing about you not getting upset over the best friend."

"Well, it's one of those things that was going to happen. I imagine I will be the bridesmaid and have to come up with this bull shit speech about how I knew they were always meant for each other."

"Safe to say, not one of those good friends, huh?"

"I thought she was, but I guess I had the wrong assumption." suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap.

Okay, this is new. I guess this is something for show for Aidan. I looked over at him and had that goofy look I always have when I look into his eyes. He grabbed a hold of my notebook and looked at the dress.

"You know you really are talented. Aren't you in the wrong business, darlin?"

"Um," I looked down and started fidgeting with the pencil, "I just like working her and hope to just open up my own shop or something."

He made me look up at him, "Do I make you nervous?" I giggled stupidly and looked down again.

"No, I never had a great luck with guys. I sort of get goofy and stupid and a dork." I laughed nervously.

"Well, how did everything happen between you and the prick over there?"

"How are you two doing?" I looked up and saw Aidan standing there.

"We are good, just talking."

"In his lap I see." Aidan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, well I like feeling her close to me, besides any way to get her ass on me." he said grabbing my butt and I jumped up with a little scream.

Aidan looked over at me, "It still shocks me when he does that in front of people." I said.

"Well, I want to take you guys out for a celebration; I got the job." he smiled.

"How?" I said before catching myself, " I mean, that's great."

"It's a trial run, but I think I got it. I told Cassie which she's on her way. I want to take you two out to dinner and for dancing at G-Spot."

"G-Spot, what's that?" I asked.

"It's this new club that Cassie told me about. I thought it would be fun to check it out."

"Oh, well I guess so as long as Stephanie and Paul come to."

"Must she?" Aidan asked and I just looked at him, "Okay, she can come too."

"I'm not much into dancing but I'll take up that offer." Mark said.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys downstairs in the lobby around 7:30. I know Cassie can't wait to see you."

"Me neither." I heard my phone ring, "Hello."

"Hey what are you doing? Are you ready to go?" Stephanie said.

"Yea, I can just meet you in the front." I shivered as Mark grabbed my free hand to kiss the back of it.

"You okay?"

"Great, fine. Oh and Aidan is inviting you and Paul for a celebration dinner and out dancing at the G-Spot."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that hiring him thing, it was my dad's idea."

"No problem, I'll be out there." I hung up the phone, "Um, I have to go and hang out with Stephanie and Mickie for awhile. You mind if Mickie and her guy tag along. You don't have to pay or anything."

"You know women, always have to travel in packs." Mark said, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. He really makes it hard to think with his hands on my body.

"Yea, no problem at all, she seems pretty cool."

"Great, okay um, I guess I'll see you later honey." I said turning to look at him. This time I initiate the kiss, slipping my tongue past his lips a little to caress his.

I raised from the kiss and looked at him. I could tell he was a little taken aback by that and I wanted to keep it that way. I got up and grabbed my notebook.

Most of that day, we spent our time shopping for too little clothes for me. I guess so if that's what men think is sexy. I also bought a big trench coat, in case I looked stupid then I can hide it. I gave Stephanie and Mickie completely control over my wardrobe, why, I don't know. They got pants, skirts, short skirts, half tops, full sheer tops, dresses, and heels. Stephanie even helped me to walk in heels.

After awhile, I received a hit from Mickie, "Why didn't you tell us about that figure?"

"What? How big it was?"

"Cut the crap. You have a wonderful body."

"I'm hippy with a big booty."

"And tits, don't forget that." Mickie said.

"All things that men love." Stephanie said, "Now for the most important thing."

"What?"

"The hair, we have to do something."

"Something like what?" I said a little bit frightening.

"Now Angela is really good, she does a lot of the diva's hair and she does a very good job."

My eyes widen, "You're getting out a hot comb?"

"No, not a hot comb, a flat iron."

"No, my hair is thick, it will take her hours. I will never be ready for tonight."

"You will, we will do the makeup while she does the hair. Come on, sexy red dress, sexy hair; channel a little Vivca A Fox in you." Mickie said.

"Alright fine, this is going to be bad. Who's going to do my hair in the morning?"

"Oh just put it up and you will be okay." Mickie said.

"Alright, just think sexy and seductive." I said breathing.

"Besides, not only are we trying to show them two but also Mark. You want him, you have to show the goodies a little." Stephanie smiled as Mickie joined her. Peer pressure is a mess.

"Okay, you convince me, doll me up."

For the next couple of hours, it was spent on my hair and Angela complaining about my hair. Stephanie helped with makeup while Mickie got my outfit together. Nothing much to it, it was this red dress that reached my mid thigh and had a plunging neckline. One of those things that you can't bend over in.

After my hair and makeup, I looked in the mirror and I almost didn't recognize myself. My hair was straight and curled a little at the bottom and it reached my mid-back. I don't know I feel like a slight phony, but it was alright. I wasn't a total monster. I mean I was a bit of cutie. Besides, flipping it around like those Pantene commercial is a bit fun.

"Who let the babe in?" Mickie said.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Well hottie, we have to get ready ourselves so, see you downstairs." Stephanie said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No worries, see you." they said.

One thing they didn't let me know before they left, how the hell was I going to take a shower with all of this?


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks guys for the review, I got rid of distractions so I should be devoted to the story now, but thanks again._

There is no way I am going out in this. What the hell was I thinking? I stood in front of the mirror looking at this monstrosity. Why am I wearing a dress that makes me look fat? That's it, I'm not going. The next thing I know, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come on, Amiyah, let's go." Oh great, it's Mark.

"Um, I'm not coming out."

"Are you okay?" he said with a hint of concern.

"No, I think I'm going to cancel."

"Are you sick?"

"Yea, that's it. I'm sick."

"Oh, well let me in so I can check on you."

"No, no, that's good. I don't want you to catch it."

"Really, you know I would hate to think that you are lying to me, especially since I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, so I'm giving you till the count of 10 to open this door."

"What's that going to prove?"

"Well, if I see you dressed and ready, I will assume you are being silly and put you over my knee. So you can save the trouble and just come out ready. By the way, you already up to 5."

I hurried to grab my coat and put it on tight around me. Then I grabbed my shoes and purse as I heard Mark reach 8. I opened the door and he was leaning against the wall, looking down at me.

"I thought I gave you enough time." He said looking at my shoes in my hand.

"I didn't want to chance it, besides I haven't gotten a spanking since I was 11." I stepped out and closed the door.

"Are you cold?" Mark asked as we walked to the elevator.

'"Huh, oh the coat. Yea, just in case it may get cold in there."

"Well, look at you and your hair. I see you let your little peanut gallery style your hair."

"Yea, this is their fault." I complained.

"Well, it looks good on you." He said looking down at me and I couldn't help but grin. I hate doing that whole goofy thing. I know I look like suck a dork.

"So, what's under that coat?" he asked.

"Clothes."

"What kind of clothes?"

"Clothes that I bought."

"Don't care to share, I see."

"Don't really care to show."

"See, that's the thing, we painted you as this confident girl that dresses sexy for her man. Now, you are supposed to be my woman, you are at least supposed to show me what's under there." The last part he sort of whispered into my ear and tug on the belt of the coat. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head and then my knees gave out.

I really didn't think I would fall though. Luckily, I didn't fall completely out just enough to see Mark laughing at me.

"I worked out hard today and my knees hurt." I exclaimed getting up.

"Of course, yea."

"Shut up." I pouted. I was starting to hate when he got the upper hand on me. It made me feel like a crazy star stuck fan and less like me, the quiet shy person and yes there's a difference.

We got to the taxi and I started to put my shoes on. Okay, no turning back now, I have to go in this get up; although, if I do a tuck and roll out of the taxi, I can sprint upstairs for something comfortable.

"Alright, darling, I think you better give me some information about you."

"Why?"

"Just in case smart ass quizzes me. We have to make this as believable as possible."

"Oh, well how much is enough?"

"Just enough sweetie, give me the basics."

We spend most of the drive playing the get to know you game. It was cool getting to know him a little bit more. It almost felt like a real date. Some things came as a shock like I didn't know we were from the same state. I knew he has a house there but not actually born. Call me crazy, but I bought into the whole Death Valley thing.

When we finally arrived, the place was packed just outside with people waiting. I called Stephanie and managed to hear her say give the bouncer her name and they'll take us to them.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No," I breathed, "I don't have a choice, but let's give it a try."

We got out of the taxi and the bouncer instantly recognizes Mark, in fact so did most of the people outside. I wonder if me being around him was bad for press. He led us upstairs to where it was a little less loud and you had a view of people downstairs.

"Ami! Hey honey!" I heard and saw a smiling Cassie running to me.

"Hey, how are you?" I faked a smile.

"Look at you; you finally cut your hair."

"Well, you know." She led us back to the table. Stephanie and Mickie had disapproving stares, probably because of the coat.

"Hey everyone." I waived sitting next to Mark.

"I'm sorry, Amiyah? I almost didn't recognize you." Paul said with a smile, my constant teaser but all in good fun.

"Bite me Hunter; see if you find a babysitter on those special nights."

"Alright, you know I love messing with you."

"I must agree Amiyah; you finally did something to that hair." Aidan said.

"I told you when she wants to, my girl know what I like." I giggled as Mark's thumb caressed the back of my neck. I must keep cool even though that brought thousands of sensations running through me.

"Amiyah, I hope you are okay with me and Aidan, I knew you wouldn't mind." Cassie said tossing her perfect blonde hair, cuddling to Aidan; almost makes me sick.

"No, you two are more alike and have more in common." I said and they cuddled closer.

"Just like Bobby and Whitney." Stephanie added sipping her drink and I had to hide my laughing.

"So, Amiyah aren't you hot?" Mickie asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"I agree, you are starting to sweat maybe you should take off that coat." Stephanie added.

"I'm fine." I reiterated.

"So Mark, you are quite different then what I expected."

"Different how?" I asked.

"I mean not bad, it's just all those tattoos and stuff, it's kind of dangerous." Cassie said putting her hand to her chest.

Wait, was she starting to flirt with Mark? "I'm not really all that dangerous unless someone crosses me." He replied pulling me closer.

"How exciting; when Aidan told me he was going to work here I thought that would be so great."

"It's not like he's wrestling." Paul commented rolling his eyes.

"Well of course not, I mean really but you are definitely a domineering man, Mark. I hope my little Ami can keep up with you." Did she just give him the lusting eye? In front of Aidan?

"I keep up just fine." I replied, "Excuse me baby." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom."

"Oh good, we will all go." Stephanie said getting up, "Come on Cassie."

"Oh no thank you, I don't have to go."

"That's funny you thought I was asking you. Come on Cassie." Stephanie said a little more force in her voice.

I hurried over to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. I heard Stephanie and Mickie come in. I ran my fingers through my hair kind of fixing my face up. I love Cassie but why was she doing this.

"Where did Cassie go?" I asked.

"Little Miss Flirty went to the bar. I can't believe she was flirting with Mark."

"That's Cassie for you."

"I'm telling you if you want to stake your claim in Mark do it now." Stephanie said.

"This isn't Manifest Destiny. I can't just claim anyone."

"Yes you can." Mickie said, "I think Mark wants you too. Go ahead and wow him."

"Oh please, I'm doing this to convince him that he does want me. Someone give me a drink." I said and that's when Cassie came in with a glass.

"Hey girls, everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh thank you," I said taking her drink and downing it quickly. It burnt so much but it was good.

"You know Amiyah, I am very proud of you to land a man like Mark."

"Thank you." I said strangely.

"Really, he is a very attractive man and any woman should be lucky to have him. May I ask how you got him?" she asked. That was it, my last straw.

And I called this woman my friend. How could she say something like that? She didn't say that when I got with Aidan. No, she just took him from me. I turned towards her and put my hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"It's so good to see you again Cassie, I missed you. And to answer your question, let me show you." I said walking past her.

Mark, Paul and Kennedy sat around drilling the guy about his new job. Mark was just thinking he definitely had to arrange some initiation for him and he knew Paul was thinking the same thing. His mind did wonder to that little Amiyah. She looked good with her hair manageable and made up a little. Now her little friend just smelled of trouble. She did reminded him too much of his ex-wife so that definitely meant he wasn't buying her crap.

"So, Mark, how is everything with you two?" Aidan asked.

"Couldn't be better."

"Come on, not every relationship is perfect."

"Mine is." Paul said sitting back, "But you ask Mark that question like you have some resentment, man."

"I don't I'm just concerned about Amiyah, she tends to fall for anything whether it's good or bad for her." Aidan said.

"Oh so, that explains you." Mark said. Paul and Kennedy just laughed as Aidan kind of pursued his lips together, "I didn't say we were perfect. It's good and we are very in tune with each other."

"I hope you know what you are getting into." Aidan said with a fake pretty boy smile that Mark could just slap off of him.

"The same thing I give her, one hell of a ride." Mark said and Paul smiled lifting his glass to Mark.

"Here comes the crew." Kennedy smiled.

Mark turned around and saw the girls coming back and Amiyah still wearing the infernal coat. What is it going to take to see what she has on? It can't be that bad. One of the waiters walked by and Amiyah stopped him.

"Can you check my coat for me, please?" she asked.

"No problem ma'am." She untied the tight hold it had and opened it up.

Mark couldn't take his eyes off what she just revealed. She had the curves built for a man like him to keep his hands on. That little red dress showed her cleavage and Mark wanted to take a bite. Then there was those long legs leading to that firm ass. Damn, what the hell was she hiding her body for or was unsure about? Mark couldn't think too much into her body, this was just for show. That's when he was hit with another idea; to help her of course. It must have been catching because Paul, Kennedy, and Aidan just stared at her as she handed her coat to the drooling waiter. Mark shot a glance at the waiter to make sure he knew to back off. Paul couldn't believe his little mouse was a woman. Mickie had to close Kennedy's mouth from the shock. She slides down to her seat making sure to rub her breast a little against Mark.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting baby." She said with a smile, looking into his eyes with those gorgeous big browns.

"Oh no, you arrived right on time." He said wrapping his arm around her.


	8. Chapter 8

We sat there for the last hour just talking. It was pretty refreshing because we didn't really give Cassie and Aidan a chance to talk. It was like just the 3 couples hanging out. I was sitting closer to Mark doing the whole flirt coy thing that I have seen Stephanie and Mickie do before. I would drape my arm on the back of his chair, lay my head against his shoulder or just lay my hand either on his chest or on his thigh. I wasn't sure if I was doing anything right, Mark was going along with it. I didn't know exactly what I expected him to do. It's not like I thought he would just pick me up and take me right in front of everyone, but I was hoping that there would be something that he did that was outside of the show.

If I was his girl, I would totally start falling for him just on this night. He would kiss the back of my hand and placed his arms around me making my body press against his. I was hoping I was pulling this whole confident me thing off, but to feel his touch still made me feel all giggly and stupid. I really need to get past this because I didn't want him to stop touching me. Okay yea, I'm getting like one of those nerdy girls that the first guy that comes around touching me, I get all goggle eyes on. It's almost pathetic but hey if this is making Mark touch me more, then I'll be pathetic. I would catch Stephanie looking over with one of those looks that said everything is going great. Aidan looked happy but there was something about that smile that didn't exude happy. I couldn't quite pick it out.

"Hey, why don't we dance for a while?" Mickie said.

"Oh no baby, I'll just watch you dance." Kennedy said.

"That's good, let's all hit the floor." Cassie said sliding away from Aidan.

"Well, I guess I know better than to ask you, huh?" Stephanie said to Paul.

"You know me so well, besides you know I'm like Frankenstein out there. I'll only embarrass you."

"Along with the rest of us." I said.

"Just for that statement, I ought to go out there and just dance circles around you." Paul said.

"Don't mess with me honey, you will get served." I said and we started laughing.

Okay, what would a confident girl say to her guy now about going to dance, because I'm pretty sure there's no way Mark is going to join a bunch of girls, "Um, you better keep an eye on me." I said to him.

"Why's that?"

"May get a little hot down there and I want you to watch." I said sealing the deal with a quick kiss.

Okay, that was corny even for me, but hey it must have left an effect. As I got up, Mark's hand grasped my ass and it surprised me a little. Okay, so have to get use to the whole grabbing, dominate thing. All four of us went to the dance floor at the first level. When it comes to dancing, I'm very confident. My mother kept me in dance for 18 years, and then joined a team in college. Most of the time for exercise I dance around for about an hour and that is the most fun you can have.

Cassie came over to me and hooked her arm with mine, "Sweetie, Mark is really into you." She said.

"I know, isn't he sweet?"

"Oh definitely, so you are going have to give me the full 411."

"About what?"

"About everything, you know bedroom stuff."

"I do?" I said a little wide eye.

"Come on, we use to share all the time." Yea and apparently my sharing has got you engaged to my ex.

"Well, it's great. We can't keep our hands off each other."

"I see."

"And not only that, it's really rude to discuss that out here." Stephanie said.

I gave her the thank you look because as far as this pretending thing goes, I didn't think about how to fabricate that part. The club started to play another fast song and we got in the normal girl circle and started to dance. The floor was packed with people and right above you could see the VIP lounge. People were doing their own little dance off against each other and I think there was one guy that was trying to dance with Stephanie. I don't think he recognizes her, but she politely declined. That's good; I hate to see Paul come down here. I was in my own little world dancing and moving around. When Cassie and I use to go out, I was normally the one dancing by myself as guys would try to get on Cassie. It was almost annoying because she can't dance, but they would all flock to her.

I was dancing by myself when I thought I felt someone behind me, dancing against me. Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not Mark, who the hell is this? I turned around and saw this guy grinning stupidly at me. I just smiled, shook my head, and moved towards Mickie. That was weird. That has never happened before. I was into my little world again moving my hips to the beat when I felt someone behind me again. What the hell? I turned around to see the same guy.

"What's up?!" I yelled to the guy.

"I'm trying to dance with you, beautiful." He responded.

Eww, "Um, I can't dance with you. I have a boyfriend."

"Shouldn't he be down here with you?"

"Not necessarily, plus I'm really not comfortable with you grinding on me."

"Come on sweetheart." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"What's wrong with you?" I said pushing away from him, "I said no thank you, now I said it nice if I have to say it again, there's some part of your body that's going to feel some pain."

"Alright, damn." He said putting his hands up.

Jeez, I mean that's not cute. I went over to Mickie and folded my arms. She leaned in closer to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; it's one of those things that don't happen."

"Honey, you had a guy all over you, you should take pride in that." Cassie said.

"Not if it's going to put the guy in the hospital." I said trying to get the mood to dance again.

"Come on, let's go back up. These guys are getting a little grabby." Stephanie said.

We headed back up stairs, I was a little bit tired and plus my feet were starting to hurt. I see why I don't wear heels. We went back to the table and I was about to sit down but Mark pulled me into his lap. I smiled a little and tried to get a little comfortable; although, it was very hard with his muscular thighs under me.

"Girl, I thought I had to go down there and choke someone." Paul said as Stephanie sat down.

"Yea, I see why I don't do the 'go out' scene."

"You were getting a lot of attention. I was two seconds from coming downstairs till Paul stopped me." Mark said.

"Stop playing." I smiled and looked at Paul and he shook his head no, "You're not playing?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Oh well, sorry." I smiled.

"Hey baby, don't you think we ought to get out of here?" Mark said.

"Yea, we are going to go." I said.

"Why so soon?" Cassie said.

"Well, she's been in that dress too long and I need to rectify that." Mark said and I just looked wide-eyed.

"Yea, we are getting ready too, so I'll see you tomorrow." Paul said.

I waved at everyone and followed Mark out to the front to get my coat. We caught the first available cab and drove back to the hotel. I hurried up and took off my shoes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, just my feet."

"Well, what happened there? I think I saw a different side of you."

"Cassie kind of pissed me off, so it was one of those 'I'll show you' things."

"Well you definitely impressed me." I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Although there is one thing that we have to fix and that's how jumpy you get when I touch you."

"I don't get jumpy."

"You are jumpy. We can't make this believable if you are freaking out every time I touch you."

"Well, I want to make this believable." And I want you to keep touching me.

He sat back in the seat and didn't say anything. I looked at him as he sat there looking good. My goodness, why was he torturing me? I wanted to just take a big bite of him. Cassie was right that he does look very domineering and I would love for Mark to push me up against the wall and kiss me senseless. Oh yes I want his hands all over me. I had to snap out of that though. I don't know if Mark would even consider me like that. I'm starting to think that despite this, I'm heading into that we are friends' territory.

We got to the hotel and Mark walked me into the elevator. It has been kind of quiet until I felt Mark's hand brush against my lower back and I had jumped a little.

"That's what I'm talking about." Mark said.

"Well you didn't say anything about touching at random."

"That's how a lot of couples do it. You never did that before?" I shook my head.

He pressed the stop button on the elevator and I looked at him crazy. What's going on? I don't like this whole stopping feeling. He walked closer to me and my back hit the side of the elevator.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said and I nodded taking a deep breath.

His hands rested on my waist, moving slowly up and down. My hands rested at my sides as his hands moved behind me. One hand rested on my lower back while the other venture down to my butt.

I jumped a little, "Just relax. You have to trust me." Mark whispered and I sighed a little.

His hands slowly moved up above my waist, brushing the sides of my breast, but not really grabbing them. I don't know about anyone else but this was sexy as hell to me. I felt myself melt a little against the wall that was holding me up and closed my eyes.

"That's it, just relax." He said.

His hand traveled lower back to my butt grabbing on to it and then one moved to my right leg, taking it up around him, rubbing the back of my thighs.

"Doesn't feel so bad, do it? Now all you have to do is…" I couldn't take; I pushed myself forward and landed on his lips.

My hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders and kissed him. I felt his tongue against mine as I deepened the kiss. I was so overcome with lust I didn't know what I was doing. Oh goodness, what am I doing?

I pulled away, "I'm sorry." I went over to the other side and pushed the Go button.

Please go; please hurry to my room, "Amiyah, its okay." He said.

"No bad, very bad. Must go, very tired." I said.

I heard the ding and hurried off the elevator, "Um, bye."

"Amiyah!" I heard him say but I wasn't paying any attention.

Let me explain why I ran. The kiss was wonderful it was great, the thing is, he wasn't really responding. He kissed me but it wasn't the same passion as with me. That has to mean that he doesn't like me like that, right?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, I did my normal routine of working out a little and getting ready for work. After last night, I was tossing and turning thinking about that kiss with Mark. I couldn't believe I lost my cool like that but to feel him on me, felt so good. I just had to kiss him. Now, I'm a little bit embarrassed about what happened. I decided to wear my baggy jeans and one of those form fitting tank tops that Stephanie made me buy. I guess I can keep this look up for awhile. As for my hair, I braided it into two braids and had little pieces hang around my face.

Yea, I'm buying into the whole look presentable thing; I'm still keeping part of me though. That's never going to change. I had to go to my office and pack up my stuff for the next move. I needed to go ahead and pack my designs that I have done and send them to my mother's, that's normally what I do every time I finish up a design. I just need to call her to let her know.

When I got to the arena, I didn't immediately go to my office. I went to the back to get some sketching done and to see if any of the other wrestlers need my help with their clothes. Some of them didn't recognize me; yea that was very amusing. I even went over to Angela to see if she could cut a little more of my hair. Yes, I was avoiding Mark a little but I couldn't help it. I knew he probably think I was some stupid little girl with a stupid crush, that couldn't kiss or something.

I usually eat lunch in the cafeteria but I decided to go out and about for lunch, with my notepad. Yea, when I avoid someone; I take it to the next level. I don't do well with confrontation. I couldn't think of anything though, I spent most of my time nervously tapping my pencil to the pad. My mind is blank, which almost never happens. I was jerked out of thought when I heard my phone.

I checked the ID to see Stephanie, "Hello."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at lunch."

"Mark has been looking for you and so has Aidan."

"Um, I've been busy."

"Bullshit, what's been going on?"

I sighed, "Okay, I may have kissed Mark last night."

"Okay, what's the deal?"

"He didn't really kiss me back. I felt like I was the one pressuring him to kiss me."

"Oh honey, I'm pretty sure it wasn't like that."

"No it was, I mean he was touching me trying to help me not get so nervous when he does do it in front of Aidan and it was just incredibly hot and I couldn't help myself."

I heard Stephanie laughing, "Wow, you got that turned on?"

"Yea, I mean, it was just so hot and I wanted him so much."

"That's human nature sweetie, doesn't mean you go running off. You still have to do the whole pretending thing."

"Which I wouldn't have to do if you hired him."

"My dad hired him, not me. I just couldn't give dad a good reason not to hire him."

"Great, well could you send some people in my office to pack up the fabric and my designs? I'll do the dresses and rest of the stuff."

"Sure no problem, what should I tell Mark? He's asking me about you."

"Just tell him that I'm really busy. You can think of something you're a McMahon."

"Oh great thanks."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

After lunch and an hour of no inspiration, I went back to the arena. I guess I better start packing up for the next city we head to in the morning. I know Mark has to perform tonight, I guess as the girlfriend, Aidan expects me to watch.

"Hey, sweetie." I turned and saw Aidan.

"Hey, yourself. What can I do for you?"

"I was just checking on you haven't seen you all day. I asked your boyfriend and he said that you were working."

"Yea well I was. I've been trying to get something for Ashley's new outfit."

"Well, I'm on my way to my first meeting."

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"Oh yea, Cassie and I have been talking about this all day. She's been wondering why you haven't called yet."

"I will. I just need to get my head together. I always get brain dead around the time we are leaving."

"Well, maybe you have too many distractions with Mark. I mean he is a nice guy but does he always tell you what to do."

"Not always." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Well, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I better go and by the way you look nice today as well as last night." He smiled and walked off.

What the hell was his problem and what was going on there? First I thought that crap with Cassie was weird now with him. I'm just going to go under a rock and not come back out until the weird people go away. That means I would probably be under that rock forever.

I looked around my office and no sign of Mark but everything was pretty much packed up. As I started taking the dress off the mannequin, I called my mom. She would help bring me into reality. It'll be nice to see how she was doing.

"Hey baby." She said.

"Hey mommy, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, everything is beautiful."

"Are you alright?" she sounds unusually chipper.

"I'm great, Jacob and I just got out of bed."

Jacob is her boyfriend that she met during her lunch hour a year ago. He's a nice guy I met him a couple of times before. He owns a small diner so I get to have free eats and he told me anytime I need help with starting that business to let him know. He is really cool and it's nice to see mom happy; although, I feel bad for the guy. He told me one time that he wants to get married and I know my mom just doesn't want that.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke ya'll."

"Oh honey, you didn't wake us." She said giggling.

"Ehh, stop. My mind is too fragile."

"We are grown; we can talk about stuff like this."

"I'm your daughter and I don't want to know. Listen, I'm going to send some boxes over there."

"How many this time?"

"Just two, a couple of shirts I did and some designs and fabric." I turned around and saw Mark standing in my doorway. Damn, my eyes got big.

"Okay, oh yea and I have something I have to tell you."

"Um, okay let me call you back mommy."

"But darling…"

"I have to go, love you. Tell Jacob I said hi, bye." I hung up and plaster this fake smile, "Hi."

"You know you are a hard person to get in touch with."

"Um, I've been busy. I have been trying to get some stuff together for when we leave and go to New York."

"I was almost thinking you were trying to avoid me." He said stepping closer to me.

"Avoid you? No, I just had a busy schedule, a lot of stuff I had to do today."

"So, that's why you ran out the elevator because you had a lot of stuff to do?" I just stood there as he crossed his massive arms in front of his chest.

"Yea, um about that, I was tired and stressed and realized how much I had to do."

"When you kissed me?"

"When I kissed you, I realized what all I had to do and had to go."

"You know you are a terrible liar. I could see right through those big beautiful eyes that wasn't it."

"It was, really. You know how it could be sometimes Mark. Well, I have to keep getting ready to go."

"Not so fast darlin. We still have things we have to accomplish with the whole touching thing. It was pretty clear to me last night I still make you jumpy."

"Okay, I have to ask. What's this whole touching me going to prove? I mean, I was jumpy around Aidan, I was jumpy my first time, I'm just a jumpy person. People touching me is not a natural thing that's done so, I don't see no point to it."

"So, you don't like people to touch you?"

"I didn't say that, it's just I'm a natural jumper. I jump when guys touch me."

"You were okay last night in the elevator after I told you to relax."

"Well, that was because it…"

"Felt good." He was getting dangerously close.

"Mark, Aidan's not here, you don't have to do anything."

"That's right, it's because Aidan's not here that I do want to do something." He reached for my glass and took them off.

Oh goodness, what was he doing? My body temperature was just off the charts. If he was going to do something, please do. His body was so close to mine that his heat was just meshing with mine and I was instantly turned on again. I was pleading in my mine, please kiss but I didn't want to initiate it so I had to instigate it.

"Well, then what exactly are you wanting to do with me?"

Mark was completely blown away with that statement. He didn't expect for that to come out of her. When he came looking for her, he wanted to keep on with the touching and see where it went. There was something about Amiyah that just tugged on him and made him want her. Last night when she was in that dress and dancing around downstairs, he was completely caught off guard with how bold she had become. Then when he was touching her and he looked at her, lips parted, eyes shut, her body arched towards his, she was the sexiest little thing to him. His body has never responded to someone like her before.

He couldn't understand why she left so quickly. Mark was starting to think she was scared of her own sexuality and he couldn't have that, not if she was going to be his girl, fake or real life.

Mark grabbed the back her head and started kissing her. It was hard but not too demanding. He wanted to coax her to kiss him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and he pulled her closer to him. He moved his tongue across her lips and she opened them, meeting his with hers. She let out a small moan as she deepened the kiss. Mark's hand venture down lower, pulling her as much as he can towards him. So help him, he wanted her so much but he had to control himself. She wasn't one of those girls that know the deal immediately off meeting each other that was about sex. She was someone that needed someone to be with her, someone to make her feel good about her. Right now, Mark wasn't that guy to be with anyone. He pulled away and saw her eyes hazed over and lips parted, she may be flustered sometimes but he could see she was a very sexual person.

"I guess I see you after the match. I heard your little friend was going to be here." He said pulling away as she started making slow circles on the back of his neck with her fingertips. She was going to make him nuts.

"Yea, I guess so." She breathed.

He turned away and was about to walk out the door, when he felt a pull on his arm and she pushed him against the wall. She pulled him down to kiss him again. This time she put her arms around his neck and she was nibbling on his lips. That's it, he just snapped.

Mark hoisted her up in his arms ready to carry her over to the sofa.

"Excuse me." They both broke the kiss and turned towards the voice, "I hope I wasn't disturbing anything." Cassie said.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked over at Cassie wishing I had the power to move her out of the room and lock the door. Mark put me down on my feet unfortunately. No, this can't happen, not now.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to speak with Amiyah." She said.

"Yea, well I guess I'll have to see you tonight." I said to Mark.

"You bet." He said leaning down and kissed me briefly.

I watched him in my haze leave the room and I felt like I was floating. Please come back and do whatever you were going to do to me.

Cassie came over towards me with a big grin on her face. I just went ahead and start packing up.

"Wow honey, you two are pretty hot and heavy."

"We are trying to be." I said slightly ignoring her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, really I didn't."

"Its okay, what's up?" I said folding up some fabric.

"I just want to make sure we are still cool, especially about the Aidan situation."

"How long after we broke up that you two dated?"

"Six months, I didn't want to because I know you would probably be upset."

"I'm more upset about the fact that you ignored me while ya'll were together. What was that mess with the how did I get Mark last night?"

"I was just shock; I didn't really mean any harm by it. You know how we use to sit around and dream about our dream guy. We both had the pretty business guy."

"I had that with every guy I dated including Aidan; it was time for a change."

"Yea but sweetie a guy like Mark could be one of those keeps their women's mouth shut guys. I'm just scared you won't be able to handle that."

"I appreciate the concern but Mark is a great man."

"And older. How long can he keep doing this thing?"

"For as long as he wants."

"Well, we'll see. Around here, I heard he just opened a bar."

"He did just a couple of days ago."

"How is it so far?"

Oh crap, I never thought to ask Mark about the business, "Well, later I can give you the address and you can see for yourself."

"Okay, I just wanted to check Aidan was worried about you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just seemed more worried after he told me about Mark."

"Yea well, I don't see why. Cassie, um, not to be rude but I have a lot to do before the show."

"No problem, we'll chat later. I have to find something to wear tonight."

"Talk to you later." I waved.

I was glad when she left. I never noticed how annoying Cassie was. Why is everyone so worried about me? I am fine, horny, but fin. I was two seconds from being taken by Mark and she just had to ruin it. Yes, this is my life, it always happens to me. Well, that just made me all the more determine to see where exactly this thing goes. I don't know what happened though, I just remember a part of me saying, don't let him leave.

I finished with shipping everything where it needed to go. I went back to my hotel room to change since it was getting closer to the show. Before I started getting ready, I called Stephanie to check on her then called Mark to get the address for his car.

"Why don't you meet me there after? I have to do some things before I leave." Mark said.

"Are you asking me on a date or something?" I said.

"It's funny; you're bold when you are on the phone. Just meet me there and you will see."

"Alright Mark and Cassie may show up. I don't know why but she gave me the feeling that she would."

"I suppose so, shouldn't be with that ass of hers."

"I don't know and I really don't care."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said.

I hung up the phone and finished getting ready. Okay, so I'm just really getting the hang of this girlie thing so I'm not entirely sure that I'm doing this right. I put on some Capri khaki and a shirt that was see-through in the back and in the front it was attached by three ties. What the hell possess Stephanie to buy this? I brushed through my hair and curled the ends and went down to the arena. I think this was the right outfit to do what I had planned to do.

The whole Smack down taping went off great, Mark hasn't seen me yet, and in fact I don't think anyone was recognizing me. I got weird looks from some of the guys backstage. I went over to Stephanie who was watching on the screen and snuck up behind her.

"Hey." I said and she nearly jumped.

"Well, look at you. Are you trying to look sexy?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that."

"I'm sure, well Mark is just coming back from the match. What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, we are going to his bar to check things out."

"Really, are you sure you can be a big girl and handle this on your own?"

"I think so, the only thing I think Cassie is going too."

"She doesn't need to be there. Let me take care of her."

"Stephanie, you can't distract her."

"Not her, but her boyfriend. I'll make up something that he has to get on the plane early. You let me get to that, I'm a McMahon."

"And you wear it proudly." I nodded.

"Thank you. Now, I think what you should do is go ahead and over to the bar and wait on Mark."

"But he told me to wait right here."

"You don't need to always do what he says. This relationship thing isn't real yet."

"But I'm in the beginning stage where I want something to happen like a relationship, shouldn't I give him the illusion that I will do what he says."

"You're right, carry on." She said turning away.

I shook my head and saw Mark appear backstage; he glanced over my way and then did another look. I didn't expect that reaction; I wasn't for sure what I expected. Mark walked over to me and I smiled.

"Well, look at you."

"I thought I should make myself presentable."

"Ah darling, you look nice in whatever, even those too big clothes." He said and I started laughing, "Let me shower and get changed and then we can head there. Are you planning on staying long?"

"I mean, I don't mind. I just want to see how everything is going." And spend more time with you and possibly have sex.

"Alright, I'll be back." He said and left. If Stephanie does get Cassie off my hands maybe I can finally get something done. What was thinking? She was waiting on me to give her the address, I'll just accidentally forget.

We made it the bar and surprisingly the place was packed. It was a nice place, had a small dance floor but it had that very comfortable feeling. With its location, it should do great. Mark told me about the place on our way here, how it took him years to get everything just the way he wanted it. You know most people hire folks to do that, no Mark wanted either done by him or his business partner. That was really impressive.

I stayed around front of the bar ordering a couple of drinks, free of course. I always thought that Mark was a good guy, but now I am for sure of that. I can't see why anyone would want to leave him. If I had a guy like him, I would do what I'm suppose to do to keep him around. Despite my mom, I always believed that. Now, I never go for the bare foot and pregnant thing, but always the things that you did to get him is the same things you have to do to keep him. Every guy likes to feel like the man in a relationship, but in return women like to feel like women.

I saw at one point the waitress put a drink in front of me, "What's this?" I asked.

"From that gentleman over there." She pointed. I looked over and saw this guy standing there holding his glass up with a smile; another one of those Aidan types.

"Adrian, could you tell him thank you but no thank you?" I smiled and she smiled back.

"I understand, why mess with a hot dog when you got a steak girl?" she said and we started laughing.

I knew she was talking about Mark. He wasn't mine yet, but I didn't want to get my hopes up too much. I'm not even for sure if Mark likes me that much.

I hung with Mark for awhile drinking a couple more drinks, till I felt very happy or drunk, I forget which. After the club cleared out, I was leaning against the bar, bobbing my head. I was trying to look cool and also, my feet were beginning to hurt. Damn, high heel shoes. Mark had finished locking up and I was still standing there.

"You didn't have to stay this long." He said.

"But I want to. It's dangerous for a man like you to stay by yourself."

"Really?" he said giving me this disbelief look.

"Yes, just look I'm sure you think it's dangerous for me."

"That's true. So, what do you think?" he said walking past me.

Damn, he's making me walk, "It's nice, I really like it. I told you I was for sure I would like it." I said holding on to the bar and walking.

"What happened to your friend?"

"Don't know, didn't give her the address."

He went over to the cash register to start counting and I tried my best to walk closer to that and still look confident and mildly sober.

"Mark, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, darlin?"

"Do you find me pretty?"

"I think you are pretty."

"What's so pretty about me?" I said smiling.

"Well for one that smile of yours is very pretty. You do have a nice body too."

"Oh thank you, you too." I said stepping closer.

"I also find it pretty that through the pain that you have with those shoes you still attempt to look cute."

"How did you know?"

"You complained about high heels yesterday, I'm pretty sure nothing has changed." He said closing and locking the money.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" I said as he walked to the pool table which was where I was heading.

He sighed and looks over at me. I wonder what was going on in his mind, what was he going to say.

"Why you ask?"

"Because, I find you sexy and I was wondering how you feel."

"I think that's a dangerous loaded question and I know you are tired." He said lifting me and sitting me on the pool table.

"Can I ask one more question?" I said and he was beginning to move but I wrapped my legs around him.

He looked up at me and I reached for the ties on my shirt, untying them slowly one by one, "Can you touch me?" I said opening up the shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

What was he waiting for? He should be touching me. I played a little bit more with the tops of my breast, pressing myself a little closer to him. I could see he was staring at them and I smiled to myself. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me fiercely. Finally, this was going to happen. I held on to his shoulders feeling myself sinking a little bit more into him. He hadn't touched me yet though, his hands stayed on the pool table next to me.

He pulled away and I looked at me, "Why don't we get out of here?" he said and I smiled.

For a minute there, I thought he was going to say no, "Are we going back to the hotel room?" I said biting on my bottom lip.

"Where else would we be going? Let me get that for you." He said starting to button up my shirt.

I was as ecstatic as a half drunk person can be. I was finally going to have Mark for the night. The only bad part is I had to walk in these damn boots.

Once we got in the taxi, I laid against Mark for most of the ride. I looked up at him and wonder what was going through his mind. If he was excited he didn't show it much, but then again, it's not hard for men like Mark to get women. I'm kind of tired, but that's okay, as soon as we get to the hotel I'll be okay. Maybe I'll take a little 5 minute power nap. I'll wake up as soon as the cab stopped.

What was this bright light that kept hitting my eyes? Instinct told me to pull my covers over my eyes. Wait a minute, covers? I woke up and saw that it was morning, not only morning, but I was in my bed, alone. What the hell happened? I remember going to sleep against Mark in the cab. He must have not have woken me. I looked down and saw that I was in one of my night shirts. He saw me naked and didn't want to wake me up.

"What do I have to do to get him to sleep with me?" I collapsed in bed defeated.

Okay, one little set back. I'll just get ready to go to Philly and something may happen then. Mark has been under a lot of stress lately with living his new bar, so he wasn't feeling up to it. That's what happened. I got out of bed, realizing how late it was getting and took a shower. I put on some black Capri jeans and red tank top with my hair in two braids again. Hey, I like to play the cutesy role sometimes. I was about to grab my bags when I heard the door. I went over to see Mickie at the door.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready?"

"Yea, I'm up. I'm just finishing some things."

"Where's Mark? I wasn't sure about coming up here at first."

"I don't know, nothing happened."

"Are you kidding me? What did he do?"

"Nothing, I fell asleep and he put me to bed."

"You nitwit, you know you are not suppose to go to sleep when you think you are going to have sex. Didn't I teach you anything?"

"I was tired and then I was drinking too. Let's go, I don't want to be late. Where's Kennedy?"

"He and some of the guys went to breakfast to do some male bonding or some crap. He said he will meet me at the airport."

"Good to know you came to hang out with me because you love me and want to hang out." I said leaving the room.

We got to the airport and I was waiting to call my mom. I remember she did have something important she wanted to tell me. I don't have any idea what that could be though. I had just gone to Starbucks to grab an ice coffee when I bumped into Mark. Oh man, I didn't really need this now. He looks so good standing there in those tight jeans and black shirt. Why you didn't take advantage of what I was throwing at you, I thought to myself.

"Good morning." He said.

"Hey." I said trying not to show that I was trembling a little. How can he be so calm about meeting up after what happened last night?

"You get a good sleep?"

"Yea about that, what happened?"

"You fell asleep and I tried to wake you but you were gone. Jack Daniels will do that to you." I never have been a real heavy sleeper.

"So, then what?"

"I took you to your room, changed you and went to my room."

"You didn't take advantage?"

"Not when you are sleep, what do you take me for a frat boy?"

"No, I didn't mean like that, it's just that. I don't know."

"You are doing the fluster thing."

"You like to point out my flaws, don't ya? Well, you are tall and pale. And you don't give a straight answer."

"I point out your flaws because they are cute." Oh, well, that can happen.

"Well, I said that to make a point."

"And?"

"I'll tell you later." I said walking past him.

"Now, who doesn't give straight answer?"

"I gave you a straight answer, I'll tell you later, when I figure out what my point was." He smiled. I really do like to see him smile. I mean the hard look is sexy but to see him smile is one of those one in a million type thing.

"So, are you being the boyfriend that sits with me now?" I asked.

"Yea, I was having breakfast with the guys and they told me that he should be on the plane with that little friend of yours."

"Well, just to let you know, I'm a little scared of taking off in planes so if I hold on to you, it's a good reason."

"And here I thought it was just to hold on to me."

"You are so not funny." I said elbowing him.

"You look good today." He said looking at me and I turned away.

"Thanks."

We boarded the plane and I saw next to Mark as I saw Mickie with Kennedy. I always have a fear of taking off in planes. I just hate that part, once I get in the air, I'm fine. I held on to the seat as Mark put the bags above us. He sat down and looked at me.

"Would you relax, darling?" he said.

"Very hard to."

"Can I get you anything before we take off?" the attendant asked.

"We may need some water for her." Mark said.

"Oh, is your wife afraid to fly?" she asked.

Nosy much, "Not to fly, just to take off." He said.

"And I'm not a wife." I said and the attendant gave this smile to Mark. That was very sneaky way to try and get your claws in him.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"I think so, I usually freak out a little and Mickie is next to me. I'll squeeze her hand till we are in the air or she screams."

"Well, not problem with you holding mine." He said and I took his.

I know during the take off I was digging my nails into Mark's hand but it didn't seem to bother him. He just sat there letting me abuse him while the attendant made constant trips towards Mark. I was going to say something but I didn't really have right to claim.

I decided to go ahead and call my mom once they gave us the okay, "Hello."

"Hi mommy, sorry it took so long."

"No problem, I know you are busy." My mom said in that same chipper tone she had the other day.

"Mom, what's going on? What did you have to tell me?"

"Well honey, I'm getting married." She said and everything stopped.

"To what?"

"Jacob, silly girl. He asked me last weekend and I said yes."

"You did? But mom, you said you wouldn't get married even if your life depended on it."

"I know but, things changed. I love Jacob honey and I want to be with him." Great, I can't even get a man to sleep with me and my mom is getting married.

"Oh that's great mommy. I'm so happy."

"Good and I want you to be the maid of honor."

"Oh sure, I would love to."

"Okay baby, I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye mommy." I hung up the phone and just sat there in a state of shock. What the hell was going on with the world if my mom is getting married? The same woman that says that being married is like being in prison, that no man can handle her. Not only is that but the fact that the woman that always says no getting married before me.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm waiting on the real world to start."

"What's wrong? Anything wrong with your mom."

"Yes, she's getting married."

"Oh, is that bad for you?"

"My mother has taken a vow to never get married. She said she would never let a man hold her down that long and now she is getting married."

"Something wrong with the guy."

"No, he's great. I think he's good for her."

"Maybe I'm missing the problem here. Take it from me I know the whole marriage thing is bad but what is the problem."

"She's getting married. The woman that doesn't have a romantic bone in her body is getting married before me."

Mark blinked at me, "Is this jealousy?"

"No, just weirdness and not right on so many levels." I stomped my feet down repeat.

The attendant came over to Mark, "Is there something you need?"

"What alcohol do you have and how many?" I said.

"Um, we have wine."

"Yes that, bring me one please and aspirin."

"Anything for you sir?" she asked Mark with a smile.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Are you? We aim to please."

"Hey! He said he didn't want anything so take your processed hair and get me a wine please." I said and she went away.

"That was nice of you." Mark said.

"I'm sorry; it's just very hard to take everything in. My mom can get married but I can't get someone to stay with me let alone sle…" I stopped right there as Mark looked at me, didn't need to open that can of worms, "Mickie, I need you." I whined.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom is getting married."

"Are you kidding me? Did the sky fall?"

"What's the big deal?"

"This woman tried to convince Stephanie and Paul not to marry." Mickie said.

"Oh, wow what a change. I guess good sex would do that to you."

"Oh eww." I said shaking my head.

"Okay, now just calm down. You'll be alright. I know you are happy for your mom and this is all a shock. Some people realize that later on they want to be happy and give up a sacrifice."

"So marriage is a sacrifice?"

"Yes, one that I have been through twice and don't care to do again."

Maybe I'm talking to the wrong person about this. Wait, what if that's it? I'm pushing myself on Mark and he did just get out of a marriage. I'm being the pushy annoying girl trying to make a relationship. Oh man, this isn't going to work between us, we want something totally different. I mean the more and more I hang out with Mark, the more I like him. It's very evident especially since last night that this may not work too much. I'm making him help me with my problems of relationships when he's dealing with his ex. I have to let it go and not be so available. Oh great, first my mom and now this.

"Maturity sucks." I said to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think this is a stupid idea." Stephanie said typing on her laptop.

"I have to agree, I'm not fond on this. I thought you liked Mark." Mickie said.

"I do like Mark, it's just that I don't want to push Mark into doing something he not too sure about. Besides he needs time to heal."

"Men don't heal. They fuck different girls, that's their therapy." Stephanie said.

"Well, I just don't want to put Mark in a situation he doesn't need to be in. Besides that, I'm doing a lot to convince him to just sleep with me."

"You know what I had to do through to convince Paul to go out with me. The payoff is good in the long run."

I was just finishing up a shirt for Ashley, one of the easiest people here. Just cut up a shirt a little, add some mesh and you have a shirt. This one in particular I kind of like, it was a full tank top in the front and in the back mesh. I think I may do one with lace and a short sleeve for me.

"Everything doesn't end like yours Stephanie."

"You don't know that. Mark may like you." Mickie said.

"I already made up my mind. It's best for this to happen. Besides, I still have a good career so I don't need to have a man to validate myself." I heard a knock at the door, "Yea come in."

Mark came in and Stephanie hurried up to close her laptop. I took a deep breath not sure what exactly to say.

"You know what, I think I hear my daddy," Stephanie said.

"I think I hear your daddy too." Mickie said and they both got up to leave.

"I'm guessing you have something to say." Mark said.

"No, you know those McMahon's supersonic hearing."

"What's going on? Are you okay after the whole mother thing?"

"I'm fine and you're right. I'm happy for my mom, it's just to hear the word marriage and mother, not two things I'm excited about."

"Well you know he won't replace your real dad."

"God, I hope so. I never knew my real dad, Mark."

"What?"

"When I say the whole my mother getting married thing shocked me, it's not just because I'm shocked. It's I never I had a chance to know my dad, to this day I don't know if he just left or if my mom never gave him a chance to be a part of my life."

"I see why the whole thing is a shock."

"Yea, but I will deal."

"Well, what's going on now with your whole ex thing?"

"I'm glad you said that, um I think we don't need to do this anymore."

"Oh, did he leave or get fired?"

"No, it's pretty pointless."

"What?" he said crossing his arms in front of his big chest.

Oh crap he's not making this easy, "You don't have to pretend anymore. I didn't realize at first what I was making you do and it's not fair."

"I think I made the decision to do this with you."

"But it still wasn't fair. You have to be saddle with me and don't really get anything out of it."

"Is this about last night?" he tried to walk closer to me but I moved away.

"No, it's just about everything. You are really sweet Mark and you have made me feel really nice to have someone to talk to and that I'm not as dingy as I think I am."

"I don't understand what is going on here."

"Mark, come on. I'm trying to thank you for what you did for me."

"Do you actually hear what you are saying?"

"I am, like I said it's been great. I mean it was obvious that we weren't going anywhere."

"Really? You are going to tell me something that I have control over?"

"I'm not trying to tell you, I'm trying to not have myself be a burden on you. Besides, it's pretty obvious from last night."

"So this is about last night? The fact that I didn't take advantage of you while you were sleeping?" he said closing the distance between us.

"It's not just that Mark, I've been doing a lot of things I'm not use to."

"Yea, for that bum of yours."

"Or you that blind man? It all wasn't just because of him. I wanted you!" did I just say that out loud.

Mark backed off a little, yea I figured that would do it. I pulled on one of my braids, "Just thanks for everything that you done, but I don't want to do it anymore if it's for nothing." I said and I looked over to the side and saw Cassie standing there.

"Is this a bad time?" Cassie said, that seems to be her motto.

"No, I have to give this to Ashley." I said taking the shirt.

I walked past Mark and walked out. Cassie followed me as I went down the hall.

"Are you okay? Did you two just break up?" she asked.

"I'm good, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure? I mean I know how that can be, well not off hand but I know guys that went through it."

"It's okay Cassie. I have to finish work." I said knocking on Ashley's door.

I was hoping that it was going to be easy, but I couldn't help but feel a little broken. I mean I was really starting to like Mark and I was hoping that he was liking me. I don't know, maybe he liked making girls want him. No, I'm not going to let my negative side throw dirt on everything we did.

Mark was sitting in the bar going over everything in his mind to what lead to this. He was thinking did he really just go through a pretend breakup. When he decided to do this in the first part, yea part of it was to see how she was like in bed. He thought she knew the game too, but she liked him. He didn't think he want to go through this whole thing again.

He was thinking of seeing Amiyah to finally finish what was started. Mark paid for the drinks and left a tip. He couldn't help feeling a little weird thinking of her and how she looks in clothes that fit her beautiful figure. Last night when he brought her to her room and took off her clothes, he couldn't help but lust after her. He wanted to wake her up but he didn't want to deal with what would happen next morning, at least that's what he thought.

He was about to turn the corner when he saw that Aidan on the phone. He probably heard and didn't want that fake smile all in front of his face.

"Yea, she broke up with him. You know she really showed me something." Aidan said to whoever he was on the phone, "Yea, she really changed. I think I may have to think about rekindling our relationship. I know she misses me after being stuck with that old man."

OLD MAN!!! He felt himself turning red. Mark wanted to go over there and really choke slam that little punk to hell. So, he gets with the friend and now wants her back. He can't touch his Amiyah. All Mark could imagine was the little bitch on top of Amiyah, kissing and touching her. His hands all over those breast of hers making her jump. Mark would break his hand before that happened. He had to make claim to her before that asshole try to sweet talk her back. Mark went up to the elevator with a single mind determination that left him mad and ready to take it out on one person.

_(contains sexual content_)

I had just gotten out of the shower with my hair wrapped up in a towel. I thought that thing with Mark would have been easy but it doesn't look that way. What was going on? Why did he care? I mean I have tried and tried to get him to bite, but he wasn't taking the bait. I just give up, I'm tired of embarrassing myself.

I went ahead and ordered some fruit and wine. They had already brought it up, before my shower. I had just put on my long shirt top when I heard the door. I took the towel off and headed to the door. Usually I care about looking a certain way before someone sees me, but tonight is one of those nights when I didn't care. Oh well, maybe Mark and I can be friends then I can be a spinster and watch him be happy with someone else. I opened the door and to my surprise saw Mark.

"Mark?" I said.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." he said with this look of confusion mixed with anger.

"You're not sure? Are you drunk?"

"No, but I think I'm something." he pushed his way inside and kissed me fiercely.

I held on to him as I felt him lift me up off my feet. He better not be playing with me, this would be a horrible joke.

He sat on the couch with me in his lap. I felt his hands on my thighs rubbing them and I couldn't help but jump slightly. You think I would be use to this. I pulled away and started kissing his neck. I heard him growl slightly and that only turned me on more. His hands reached to my ass and started lifting the shirt up. Wait, he really was cashing in. I nibbled on his ear as I felt his hands o n my breast, his thumb grazing against the outside.

"Lift up baby." he commanded and was a happy participant to what he wanted.

He took off my shirt leaving me bare in front of him for the first time and I went to take out his shirt. His body is wonderful, I always use to think that when I saw him. He pulled me to his warm body kissing my neck. He was lighting me on fire. I have never felt like this before, like somewhat animalistic.

I bent backwards a little giving him access to my breast . His tongue circle my nipple before his mouth enveloped it. I jerked against him as I felt him apply suction. I couldn't wait any longer. He was doing too much and it has been too long.

"Mark, please. I want you now."

"Oh, you'll get it." he said.

I lift up to see him unzipping his pants. I reached down between us grasping his length. He leaned his head back as I started to stroke him. The heat was so intense it almost burned me and then I noticed the sheer size of the thing. I mean we all have out fantasy about a big man like Mark and his dick, but this exceeds my expectations. I started to stroke up and down a little faster feeling the need overwhelm me. He grabbed my hand and moved it away.

I looked into his eyes and saw the lust cloud over them. He lifted me up and I slowly impaled myself on him. I had to hold on to him as he stretched me. I had to stop a little to adjust.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm good." I said.

"Okay, well I'm not so much in for the slow stuff." he said and pulled me down until he was completely inside of me.

I screamed out and his lips covered the scream. He grabbed on to my hips and moved me on him. It slightly hurt but it felt so good. I pulled away from his kiss feeling how I grasped every inch of him inside me. I never really felt like this before. It was this incredible building sensation and I wanted more of it.

"You are so fucking tight." he said in my ear before biting on it.

I don't know when but I started moving more without his help and felt him meeting my thrust. He must be getting close to. I leaned over and kissed him again, darting my tongue in his mouth before biting on his lips.

"Oh fuck Mark!" I said leaning back, "I'm Cumming."

I felt my heart speeding up, that pressure inside of me ready to rupture. I came calling his name and fell against him. I mean I have cummed before but not like this. I looked at Mark and saw him baring his teeth. I leaned down and bit on his neck and he heard him growl. This moment was one I just wanted to relish in, the feel of him pulsing inside of me and the feel of him cumming inside of me. If I wasn't on the pill I would be worried. I lifted off his shoulder and he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me again.

"I didn't know you were into the rough biting stuff." he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Neither did I, but I just had to nibble on you." I said kissing him again.

"Next time, we have to make it into the bedroom." he said.

Next time? Thank Goodness there a next time! I smiled at him and was about to kiss him when I heard the door.

Who the hell is spoiling this moment?

"Are you expecting company?" he asked.

"No, not really."

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"That means I have to get up." I pouted.

"Come on now." he said slapping my ass.

I reluctantly got up and put on my night shirt. Who is coming to see me this late? Couldn't be Stephanie or Mickie. I opened the door and saw Aidan standing there.

"Aidan?" I said.

"Hey sweetie, I thought I come and see how you are doing."

"Why?"

"Cassie told me everything and if you need anything I'm here for you."

"What did Cassie tell you?"

"About you and Mark and the breakup."

"Oh, that well, you see…" I started.

"Baby, you need to come back to bed." I heard behind me and saw Mark standing there with his pants on.

"Mark? You're here?"

"Of course I am, where else would I be?"

"I mean I just thought…"

"Yea, well I came to my senses and I came back to make up to her, didn't I baby?"

"You sure did." I said with this big goofy grin and Mark leaned down to kiss me.

I was so into the kiss that I almost forgot that Aidan was there.

"So, I can see I'm not needed here. Everything is alright?" Aidan said, everything that he said sounded like gibberish to me, I just focused on Mark.

"Oh yea, everything is fine, now if you excuse us I have some more making up to do. Say goodbye Amiyah."

"Goodbye Amiyah." I said and Mark closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning in total bliss. After we kicked Aidan out, Mark took me to the bedroom where he tasted me and took me again. Oh yes, I didn't know it was suppose to feel this way but it did and I loved it. It almost seemed like the sun shined a little brighter today and the day seemed like it was going to be great.

I moved around a little and felt Mark pull me in a little closer. I turned around to face him and saw him sleeping peacefully. I lightly traced the tattoo on his arms trying to see where they began and where they end. He looked like what I pictured in my drawings.

"You started that last time and it got you in trouble." He mumbled and I stopped.

"I couldn't help it." I said and was met with his green eyes.

"Good morning." He responded stretching out.

"Good morning."

"You feel alright?"

"Yea, I'm doing pretty well. Are you trying to ask me was you any good?"

"I don't need to ask, your screams gave me all the validation I need." He said and I slapped his arm.

"Anyway, I better get ready to go to breakfast with the girls." I said sitting up and felt him pull me back down.

"No breakfast with me?" he said and kissed me.

"I did promise them, besides I know that you go to breakfast with some of the guys too."

"They can wait and will understand." He said kissing me again.

I just sort of melted against him as he kissed me. I couldn't believe how great this was. It was like he did want me and I was hooked line and sinker.

He pulled away and looked at me, "You're right though, I have to meet Vince to for one of those store line things."

"Oh okay." I said sitting up, a little confused.

I watched him put on his pants and head to the bathroom, "Hey don't you need to take a shower?" he said.

"Oh, you know I think I do." I said getting up with the sheet wrapped around me. I followed him into the bathroom and turned on the water. I felt Mark behind me and unwrap the blanket. It fell quickly to the floor and his hands caressed the sides of my body.

"You would think you would have had enough." I said.

"I'm slightly insatiable when it comes to beautiful women."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I said feeling his hands cup my breast.

"Now, don't tell me you are one of those women that don't believe in their own beauty."

"Just not something I hear a lot, but I like it." I said smiling.

Later that morning, I went downstairs to meet the girls for breakfast. After Mark left my room, I put on this long flowing gray skirt I made after watching Sex in the City a couple of years ago and this black half top that criss-cross in the back. I wore my hair down for the first time and was feeling pretty good about myself.

I went into the cafeteria and saw Mickie and Stephanie sitting there waiting. I joined them with a sigh, "Morning girls. I'm so hungry." I said taking a look at the menu.

They both looked at me and I smiled, "What the hell is up with you?" Mickie said.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry."

"Oh okay, going to pretend like nothing changed?" Stephanie said.

"What are you talking about?" I smiled.

"You are wearing a skirt that actually fits you, a half top and you hair is down but not messy." Stephanie said.

"And she's wearing makeup and glowing, don't forget that part." Mickie added.

"You got busy with Mark, didn't you?" Stephanie said.

"Now ladies, all will reveal itself in good time." I said looking at the menu and sighed, "Yes I did!" I said and they both screamed.

"So, that's the reason for this sudden makeover." Stephanie said.

"Not a makeover. I just want to look good."

"For Mark, just in case he comes back for seconds." Mickie said.

"Actually that would be fourths." I said with a smile.

"Wow, Maybe I should have thought twice about him after that whole kidnap me thing."

"Whatever. Anyway, the weird thing is that Aidan came by to see about me. I think Cassie may have told him about the fake break up."

"So, ya'll are keeping up with the whole girlfriend thing?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, hopefully we won't have to pretend too much longer." I said, "Come on people let's eat."

"Oh yea, and my dad met with a buyer that may like your design. He's going to set up for him to see you soon."

"Oh that's great. That means I have to design some new stuff. I know I have to go to the store and pick up some wrestlers uniforms and underwear."

"Yea, well don't worry about it. I'm sure you will be great." Mickie said.

After we ate breakfast I went on my errands getting ready for tonight's show. I know I have to do some finishing touches on a couple of guys' pants and stitch in this new design for Glen's pants. I couldn't get a chance to see Mark but I know we are both busy. I did notice though that some of the guys around here would stop and talk to me. Ask me how I was doing or something silly. I just ignored most of it and kept on going.

When I reached my office, I started checking all the outfits and checking them to make sure they were alright. I sat at my sewing machine and started to sew up Glen's pants when I heard the door.

"Come in." I said not looking up.

"Don't you look good sitting there?" I heard the drawl and immediately knew it was Mark.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I do try, what I can do for you?"

"Nothing just wanted to see how you were doing baby doll."

"I'm good, just busy. You know the day of the show."

"Oh, want me to come back another time?"

"You don't have to. You can sit here and keep me company."

"I have to talk to Vince about getting you some more chairs." He said moving some things out the way to sit.

"Yea, you know Vince, save every dime possible."

"Yea, well not good enough for my girl." I looked up suddenly wondering if he was going to catch what he said.

"Well, I told him he could at least give me a television."

"I agree, so have you heard from that little wimp."

"No, I didn't really care to. You are worried about him?"

"Hell no, there is nothing to be afraid of with that twerp. I just don't want him to hurt you."

"He can't hurt me anymore than he has and I pretty much became immune to it, so I'm not worried about it."

"How far did you two go?" he asked.

"We were together for awhile about 6 months. I thought we were going to go all the way then he told me I wasn't good enough."

"His loss."

"What about your wife?"

"Like I said, she didn't like me being on the road all the time and went to get affection elsewhere. I think it was slightly mutual for us though. I wasn't really into it."

"How do you know when you are into it?"

"I guess when I mess more about her then the actual sex. When I miss the way she smiles or what she says. Just you know that whole sentimental crap that everyone says that they love about their woman." I laughed.

"That's good, I agree with you though. I don't know if I did really love Aidan."

"Oh please, I don't want to hear about that asshole." I got up and went over to him and sat in his lap.

"I think you are worried about him." I smiled.

"Do I have a reason to be worried about him?" he said pulling me closer to him.

"No, it's just kind of cute to hear you talk about him."

"Well, I don't like talking about him."

"Me neither, not all the time." I said having my fingers make little circles on the back of his neck.

"You are going to kill me woman." He said and I laughed.

"Not possible." I said leaning down for a kiss.

I heard a knock on the door and got up to get it. It must be some of the wrestlers coming to pick up their stuff. I opened the door to see Aidan.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked looking kind of sad.

"Um, yea come in." he walked in and sighed when he saw Mark.

"What's going on Aidan?" Mark said.

"I need to talk to Amiyah, it's important." He said straight face.

"Okay, you can talk." Mark said making himself comfortable.

"Look, I need a moment to speak with my friend so can you please go and make yourself useful somewhere." Aidan said and that shocked the hell out of me.

"Look little boy, I don't have to listen to a little pompous silver spoon fed child." Mark said getting up in his face putting me in the middle.

"Okay, time out!" I said, "Um baby, just a few minutes please." Mark never broke eye contact with Aidan as he walked off.

As soon as Mark walked out the door, "Cassie left me."

"What?"

"She left me. She said she didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did she say anything?"

"Just that I need to figure out some things because I was getting too involved with your life."

"Well, you were a little, but I'm still sorry. I don't want to wish that on you." I said.

"It's just that it was kind of hard to see you with someone else, especially looking the way you look."

"I don't look any different then what I looked like when you met me and dated me."

"You are different, a lot more confident person to me. You are more refreshing." He said grabbing my hand and I snatched it back.

"Refreshing? What am I, a Pepsi?"

"No, see I was thinking that maybe you and I can probably attempt to…" he said moving closer to me.

"Unless you want me to break your neck, you will not finish that sentence." I turned to the side and saw Cassie.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked over between him and Cassie and walked over to the side. I didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"Cassie? What are you doing here?"

"Did you just tell her that I left you? Are you trying to get some sympathy from her?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I was just telling her about everything that we were going through."

"Oh you were? Trying to get her to hook up with you."

"Um, I do have a lot of work to do. You mind if ya'll leave please." I said.

"Were you trying to steal my fiancé?" she said coming into my face.

"Okay, hold up. You have about 10 seconds to get out of my face, because I would think you know better."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not you. I wouldn't catch my boyfriend flirting with my best friend who is his ex and jump on my her."

"Oh so you finally say something about it. I knew it has been bothering you."

"It's not finally, you know I've been pissed and I seem to think that you do some of the stuff you do to hurt me."

"Oh so you think it's all about you, huh."

"It's not that it's been all about me. It's been about our friendship that you obvious don't respect. I think you both better leave." I said.

"I think we all need to calm down and talk." Aidan said.

"You heard what my girl said," I turned and saw Mark standing there, "I'm pretty sure that if you don't I can throw you out and if I don't, I'm pretty sure Stephanie will pay someone to throw you out." Cassie and I stared at each other for a little bit longer before she and Aidan left.

I took a breather when I was sure they left. I felt Mark's hand on my shoulder, rubbing it.

"Are you alright, babe?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything yet." I said crossing my arms in front of me.

"Want me to get you anything?"

"I just need a breather and time to register what is going on."

"Come here." He said pulling me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him, "You sure you going to be okay."

"Yea, I just need to work and get everything done."

"Sweetie, don't let this get you down. I need to go over some other things before the tapings tonight. If you need anything, I'll be in my dressing room."

"Yea, I know." I said pulling away.

"Hey now, what more do you have to do around here?"

"Just give this stuff to a couple of wrestlers and then…" I let me emotions get the best of me and I started to cry, "Oh shit." I said covering my eyes.

"What's wrong? Why the tears?" he asked.

"Because I didn't think one that my best friend would argue with me like that and that Aidan thinks it's okay to play me or do whatever it is that he's doing."

"I told you about that little worm."

"That's right, you told me about him. Stephanie told me about him, my mom told me about him but I didn't listen. I have to be the one with the big heart and help everyone that needs my help and put myself to the side."

"No ones, not asking you to stop helping people. You do have a big heart; I've seen how you have been with Stephanie and Mickie. It is hard when you put yourself out there like that."

"I've made my life out of doing that."

"Don't let anyone take that away from you. Baby girl you do have a lot to give. I see it in the clothes you design and the drawings that you do. That just means that your friend wasn't really your friend."

I looked and smiled at him, "Thank you so much Mark."

"Hey, believe me I've been there before, one of my so call friends was the reason for my divorce."

"Not something I wanted to have in common with you."

"Come on, let's get going." I followed Mark out.

I know he's right, I really didn't want to believe that Cassie would do that to me but why wouldn't believe it. After everything that has happened in our life as friends, why would I think she has changed? Everything has always been about her.

While Mark went to the meeting, I was at the cafeteria with my notebook and glass on. I sat in my usual spot in the back, drawing some new designs. I did find it a little hard to concentrate and I needed some new designs for Vince's friend. I need to clear my head. I grabbed my phone and called my mom.

"Hello." I heard her say.

"Hi mom, how's it going?"

"Good, just trying to see which dress I want."

"You're not asking me to make it?"

"Oh baby, I know you are busy and I didn't want to bug you."

"You won't bug me, you may help me get more ideas."

She paused, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Cassie is here with Aidan and there was a big fall out between us."

"What? What happened?"

"I couldn't believe that she is engaged to him."

"Engage? Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know how much Cassie meant to you."

"I know you told me she wasn't any good and I feel so stupid."

"One, no daughter of mine is stupid. Two, you had it in your mind how she was, but you didn't want to believe it because she was your friend. Sometimes honey the people that you come up with don't always stay with you."

"I know mom, I'm just glad that I have you, Stephanie, Mickie, and Mark."

"Mark? Who's Mark?"

"Um, this guy I work with."

"Oh, a boyfriend."

Okay, what's the best way to explain this, "No, just a real good friend of mine."

"Really? Someone I should know about?"

"You know him, it's the Undertaker."

"The Undertaker? Really? I didn't think you were involved with him."

"I'm not involved with him, we are just hanging out."

"Yea, me and Jacob started off at hanging out."

"Yea, I'm still going to therapy because of that."

"My sweet little Amiyah, I know that sarcasm is hiding the how happy you are for me and yourself."

"It maybe."

"Just keep on doing what you are doing because I am proud of you. It also wouldn't help if you get me some grandkids."

"As soon as you give me a little brother or sister."

"I see those crazy story lines that Vince dreams up has gone to your head."

"Love ya, mom."

"Love you too. I'll call you with more details about the wedding."

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up the phone.

It's always pretty good to talk to mom about stuff like this. She always seems to calm me down a little bit more. Now that she is engaged, she is almost annoyingly happy. I grabbed my notebook getting some inspiration when I saw someone sit at my table from the corner of my eye. I looked up and Stephanie.

"Hey girl."

"Should I fire him now or slap him across the face and then fire him?" she said.

"It's okay. How did you find out?"

"I talked to Mark. He wanted me to check and see if you were alright."

"I'm good, just a little weird out about what happen, I mean he flirted with me and tried to get back together with me. In a way it is my fault, I made this plan."

"Do you really think this is your fault?"

"Well, not completely but I certainly had a hand in it. I wanted to make him jealous but not go off on Cassie."

"She deserved it. It was a long time coming. You know Cassie wasn't that good of a friend. You were always helping her and what did she give you in return."

"Not much but grief."

"Exactly, you are a good person. Maybe she will come to her senses and call you when she is ready to act like an adult."

"And Aidan?"

"Oh he's so lucky he's not a wrestler, I would orchestrate a handicap match between Khali and Mark." I started laughing.

"Maybe. So, tell me about this buyer, is there a particular style that he likes?"

"To my knowledge, no. He's always open to new stuff."

"Okay, well I'm going to have a lot of work that needs to be done."

"I know and this is important. How about I give you some time off for you to work?"

"Stephanie, are you firing me?"

"Very funny, anyway you can go home and start working. Maybe go see your happy mom and Jacob."

I started to think that was actually a pretty good idea until I thought about one thing, what am I going to do about Mark? Now that I know that something could happen I didn't want to let him go.


	15. Chapter 15

I was in my office when Vince came in strutting. I love the way he walks sometimes, I use to tell him he needs to let his butt breath and he just glared and me and smiled.

"Hey, my other daughter." He said and I laughed.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"Look at you, all dressed up today, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. Did you talk to Stephanie?"

"Yea I did and I thought it was a great idea. I know you are very talented and I want you at your best when Andre comes, so I'll let you off for a couple of months."

"Okay, I'm just going to go home then. What about a replacement?"

"Valerie's assistant agreed to take the extra responsibility of buying the clothes, so far as mending, I don't think we need that done."

"Alright, well I'll book a flight and leave tomorrow morning."

"Don't be nervous. I know you will go great." He said giving me a hug and then left.

I sighed and booked my flight by phone. I was working on how exactly will I tell Mark and wonder if he wanted to know. I'm pretty sure he does but I don't know. I heard a knock on the door and I answered it.

"Hey darling." Mark said looking down at me.

"Hi, how is everything?"

"Everything is good, I'm just waiting on tonight. I do have a proposition for you."

"What's that?"

"After the match, when I get showered up, I wouldn't mind coming to my hotel room and seeing you there."

"Well, I may have to see about making that happen." I smiled and lifted up on my toes to kiss him.

He put his hand on my middle back and pushed me closer to him. I love the way he dominated the kiss like this. Maybe he can visit me while I'm away. I wonder if that's rushing it. I pulled away from the kiss and moved away from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm good. Stephanie told me that a buyer is coming by in a couple of months to see some of my clothes. If he likes them, then he can manufacture them and I'll have my own line."

"Damn baby, that's great."

"Yea, they also want me to take off to design a couple of outfits."

"How long are you taking?"

"Two months I think. I'm going home."

"Oh, that's good. It will help get your head together without work getting involved."

Did he just say that was good? Good? I fuck you and you tell me it's good that I'm going away. Okay now I'm a little upset. I moved away to some of the boxes, packing them up.

"Yea, that's what I thought. I need to some different ideas."

"Well, you stay in Texas, about where are you?"

"I have a little studio place in Dallas."

He scratched his chin, "You want some help."

"No thanks, I'm good. If I get done with everything in time, I'll meet you in the hotel room."

"Alright, are you going to stay for the show?"

"Probably, enough so I can watch your match." I nodded not paying any attention to Mark, just packing everything.

"See you tonight." He said kissing the top of my head before leaving.

See me, my ass. What the hell is wrong with men today? I didn't expect Mark to get down on the ground and say please baby don't go. I wanted a little something at least an offer that he was going to come see me or call me. I think it's best to lock myself away somewhere.

Damn women, he is never going to understand them, Mark thought. She was leaving why didn't she give him her address so that he could go and see her. Now, she has an attitude about the whole thing.

"I promised myself I wouldn't get this caught up with a woman again." Mark said to himself.

He would just ask her later on tonight for her address and go to see her. His home is in Texas so; it would be a good time to get some time off. Mark sighed to himself, he couldn't help it, that girl was getting under his skin. From when she smiles to when he has her under him in the bed. She just didn't know how sexy she actually is.

"Hey man, head in the clouds." He looked to the side to see Glen.

"Just thinking about something."

"Must be female."

"Why you say that?" Mark said looking at him.

"Because only a woman can have your mind all messed up to where you don't notice anything around you." Mark laughed to himself, "Is it that little cutie?"

"Amiyah?" Glen nodded, "Yea, it is."

"I saw her today, are you sure that was the same person? She is looking mighty nice."

"Yea that's her. She can dress herself up when she wants to do. But I kind of like the fact that she doesn't dress up all the time. I get to see her like that."

"You must be getting it good." Glen smirked.

"Come on man, I don't kiss and tell. Besides, it's not like Amiyah is a ring rat, she's a sweetheart."

"Mark, are you starting to like her?" Glen asked and that's when Mark blinked and looked at him.

"Mind your business man. Let's go and make some money." Mark said pushing Glen away.

After watching Mark's match, I decided to go ahead and go back to my room to finish packing. I needed to be out of here by 7 the next morning. I don't really think that I have time to see Mark. Yea, I'm making that decision. I don't really want to deal with not seeing him for a while after everything that we have done.

I went ahead and took a shower for the night. I wanted to get some drawing done before I go to bed. I was wondering if Mark has noticed yet that I wasn't coming. I sighed to myself and picked up the phone. That is just being mean; I'm not like that, all the time.

"Why aren't you here?" he asked.

"I don't get a hello." I said.

"Hello, why aren't you here?"

"Well caveman, I had an early flight tomorrow and I wanted to make sure to get there on time."

"That's it?"

"Yea, I have to leave here by seven in the morning."

"Alright," he sighed, "what are you wearing?"

"Some shorts and a shirt, why?"

"Because, I want you to open the door."

"Open the door?" I walked over to the front door and saw Mark leaning against the frame with the phone to his ear.

I felt so dumb; I turned off the phone and moved out the way for him to come in. He closed the door behind him and I went back to the bedroom. He followed me in and took off his jacket tossing it on the chair. I stared at him as he sat on the bed. His hand snaked around to my lower back and pulled me between his legs. He looked up at me and I took his bandana off, running my fingers through his hair. I don't know what it was about that moment, but it was almost like there were no words, that we were doing all the talking through our touches.

"So, you are leaving tomorrow?" he said and I just nodded, "Are you going to be working all the time?"

"No, are you?"

"Why don't you give me your address and I'll check my schedule to see if I have to work all the time?"

"Well, I'll give you that, if you give me a kiss right now."

"Always happy to obliged." He said finally giving me what I was quenching for.

He pulled me on top of him and lay back on the bed. His hands went under my shirt, taking it completely off. I wanted to feel his bare skin on me and urged to take that shirt off. He rolled us over till he was on top of me and took off his shirt.

The next morning, Mark and I went to the airport. He was leaving to go to Tennessee for a taping, and I was going home. I didn't want to make a big scene because I know that's not good for the Undertaker image. I was sitting at the terminal when Mickie and Stephanie came to sit with me.

"Hey, so give a big hug to mom for me." Mickie said.

"No problem, she'll probably ask me when are you two going to see her again."

"I want a picture of the ring. I need proof of this monumental event." Stephanie said.

"You and me both. Have you heard from Aidan?"

"Don't tell me you care." She sighed, "He's alright on his way. He left last night the bastard."

"Well, that's one positive thing about me going home, I get away from the drama and pretending."

"Yea, I wonder what's going happen between you and Mark." Mickie said.

"Well, I gave him my address so he can come and see me."

"Ooh Amiyah got a boyfriend." Mickie teased.

"Shut up, you really are trying to scare him off. I don't want to label it just yet. I do like him but you both already know that."

"Well, it's for a good cause. I mean once you have the buyer want to do your clothes, then he can pay people to do it and you still can keep your job with us." Stephanie said.

"That's true." I nodded.

"Hello ladies." Mark said walking up to us.

"Hi Mark." They both said in unison.

"Hey McMahon, don't you hear your daddy?" he said and she blinked.

"Mickie, I think that's the cue that they want to be alone."

"So, very rude, but we will listen, this time." Mickie said and gave me a hug, "Be good and call us when you get in."

"Alright, I'll be watching."

Stephanie hugged me and said, "Love ya."

"Love you too and tell Paul I said later." They both walked off and I was about to sit down when Mark grabbed my hand.

"Hey, you are going to be start boarding soon." He said.

"Yea, I know, but hey you'll come see me right?"

"You know it. It may take me awhile but when I get there, I want to make sure all that attention is on me." I laughed a little as he pulled me closer.

"Okay."

"Here, I got you something." He said reaching into the bag and pulling out a little green ball.

"What's that?"

"It's a stress ball, it's all cushy and everything. At takeoff instead of squeezing the poor man's hand you will be sitting next to, you can squeeze this thing. I got you two for both hands." He said handing them to me.

Oh my GOD, that is incredibly sweet. I mean you know girls always want jewelry, chocolate, and flowers but this was from the heart because he remembered how I am during take off. I looked up at him and smiled. I am completely falling for you, I thought to myself.

"I better go." I said, "Call me okay." I said turning to grab my bag.

He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I was trying to avoid the kissing because I knew I wanted more and I wouldn't want to break away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting on my toes to deepen it. I reluctantly pulled away.

"Just make sure you don't take too long. I want to make sure you touch me over and over again." I smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

The flight landed right when I thought it would. Hopefully, I can get a cab to my mom's house quickly so that I can get my car. During the takeoff, I didn't even notice that we did take off. I was just staring at the ball and squeezing it in my hand. I swear I was falling more for Mark. That was the sweetest thing anyone ever gave me, since my mom gave me Max, my little German Shepard baby.

As I left the plane, I was surprised to see my mom and Jacob standing there. I smiled and went over to hug her.

"Hey sweetie, look at you. What are you wearing?" she said looking at me.

"I'm wearing clothes."

"Yea, but they fit." I hugged her again.

"I miss you. I didn't expect you to come pick me up."

"I know, I thought we would surprise you and take you to dinner." Mom said looping her arm with Jacob.

"Why not." I said shrugging.

"Alright, I'll get your luggage, sweetie." Jacob said heading off.

I followed them both looking at my mom. She was different now, not in a bad way but good. She is smiling more than I have ever seen her smile before. She just has that glow. Wow, I never thought I would see this day.

Jacob took us to one of my favorite Mexican restaurants. I was thinking when I was ordering that I was going to be in trouble. I haven't called Stephanie, Mickie, or Mark. I went ahead and text the girls that I was in and that I'll call them later. I'll actually call Mark later tonight when I get home.

Jacob, mom, and I made small talk waiting on the meal. I told them about everything else going on while on the road and me making the new designs.

"Do you think you have everything in order?" mom asked.

"I think so. I have a couple of designs mapped out but I need to go to the store tomorrow and get some fabric. How's Max?"

"Oh, he's missing you. He sits in that chair near the window, waiting on you. You know it's been a month."

"I know. I hate leaving him like this."

"Well you know that we take care of him, no matter what."

"I know, it's just that I hate hearing that about him." Jacob said.

"Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom and wash my hands. I'll be back." Mom said.

"Hopefully." I said and she ruffled my hair as she walked past me.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Uh, Amiyah, you know I love your mother very much and that I asked her to marry me because of that."

"I know." I said fixing my hair back.

"But I don't want to go completely through it unless I have your blessing."

"What? Really?"

"Yea, I know how hard it can be, it's been you and your mom so this is a big step for her too."

"Wow." I took a sip of water, "I really appreciate that you would ask that especially since my mom is grown."

"I know but I'm still barging into your life."

"Well, if I had a problem with you, I would have said something." He smiled, "I really do like you Jacob and I like the fact that you have put the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen. Not only that, besides Vince, you have been the closest thing to a father that I have. So, yes, I give you my blessing. Just keep making her happy like that."

"I plan too."

"And I'm not talking about the sexual connotations either because eww, but emotional." He started laughing.

"No problem." That's when my mom gave that perfect timing and came back.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" she asked.

"Nah, just some bonding. Let's eat." I said as the waitress came and brought the food.

After dinner, I picked up Max and my car to go home to my studio apartment. I miss being here in one place. I collapsed on the couch and sighed.

"I miss you." I said and that's when Max decides to jump on me, "Oh Max, I missed you too." I said scratching his ear.

I was heading to my room when I heard my phone ring, "Hello."

"Hey, darlin'." I smiled hearing his voice.

"Hey, nice to hear from you."

"Nice to hear you. You were the one saying that you will call me when you land."

"I know, but my mom and Jacob surprised me at the airport and took my out to dinner."

"Really? That sounds nice."

"Yea, Jacob asked for my blessings to marry mom."

"That's cool. Your mom okay?"

"Yea, she seems happy, it's nice to see her that way. It should be somewhat spectacular for her first wedding."

"Wait, your mom has never been married?"

"No, this is her first marriage."

"Damn, I guess she was waiting for the right guy. I should have talked to her before I got married twice."

"Why?"

"She probably would have told me what to look out for and the signs. With that record, she has some experience." I laughed.

"Very funny. She just been doing her career and raising me."

"You're in your late 20s, how old is your mom?"

"Mark, how very rude to ask a woman their age?"

"I'm not asking that woman, I'm asking her daughter, and there's a difference."

"She's 49."

"Well, tell her congratulations from me."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to map out what I have to do tomorrow."

"So far as starting work?"

"Yea."

"Well, I know you can pull it off."

"Thanks."

"What are you wearing?" I could feel him grinning on the phone.

"Mark! I'm wearing the same thing you saw me in when I left."

"Maybe you need to get out of that and head to bed."

"You will not coerce me into phone sex."

"Come on now, I miss you already."

"You miss the sex?"

"No, I miss you. I miss not having you near me." my heart tugged and I placed my hand over it to make sure it was still beating.

"I do believe you are getting soft on me Callaway."

"Soft? Nah, I'm just letting you know what you may be in store for when I do come down to see you."

"I'll be waiting. Are you in your hotel room?"

"Yea, getting ready to go drink a beer and go to sleep."

"Bedtime, already?"

"Nothing else to take my mind off of sleep."

"I think you are taking way too many cracks at me."

He laughed and that just lit me up, "You know I have to keep a smile on that face some way."

"I know you will."

"Well, I better let you go. You have a busy day and I want you to get as much work done as possible because when I get there. I want all that time devoted to me."

"Oh, well you got it." I smiled, "I'll see you then."

"Night Amiyah."

"Night." I figured he hung up the phone but I still kept it close to my ear, "I love you." I whispered.

"What you say honey?" my mouth dropped. I thought he hung up. Think Amiyah, think!

"I said I love for you to see what I came up with."

"Okay. See you then."

"Yea, bye." This time I was the first one to hang up the phone.

That was a close one. I wonder if he heard me. I didn't want to blurt it out like that and he just takes off running. I have to be careful with this. But, I do love him. I never really believe in those stories where after a couple of days, the girl falls in love with the guy, but I see now. I get it. It doesn't matter how long you have dated, it's just something that happens. I just can't believe it was happening to me. He's right though, I better get to work, because I want my time to be devoted to him when he comes.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a week since I came back home and I've been hard at work. I went back to my old style which is me being in baggy clothes and my hair being messy. I was in my house most of the time so I didn't have any reason to get all dressed up. I spoke with everyone while I was working, mostly putting them on speaker phone while I was either sewing or putting something together. Right now, I had one complete outfit and three not yet complete outfits.

I realized that I really missed Mark. I would lay in bed thinking about him being next to me. I was getting it and getting it bad. It was nice but a little sad because I wasn't sure that it is returned. For all I know, he could be there on the road screwing another girl. Nah, that can't be. Stephanie will castrate him if that happens. I did talk to him earlier; he told me that he would be here this weekend. I was already so excited. I told my mom and tried to get as much work done so that I could enjoy Mark.

It was Wednesday night and I was still working on completing one more outfit. Max was sitting on the couch watching me as I had the radio on. I knew a pizza guy should be coming soon. I figured I would just buzz him in and I left the money on the stand. The place that I get my pizza from knows me pretty well so I'm not worried about it, besides, Max is not going to let anything happen to me.

I heard the door buzz and went to the intercom, staring at the outfit, "Yes?"

"I have a pizza deliver for Amiyah." Deeper voice than I am use too.

"I'll buzz you in and just open the door. The money is on the table." I hit the button and ran back to the mannequin.

I was working on this pants outfit. It was a sleeveless shirt that was full around the bust and sheer at the bottom and flows. I figured this would be a good spring look. The pants were black, but I was thinking about attaching the pants to the bra top. I heard the door open and Max rose in alert.

"The money is on the table and I don't need any changes, thank you." I said piecing together the sheer piece with the full.

It was just a silent moment. I didn't hear a thank you or the door close. I wonder if they are waiting on something. I didn't notice till I felt arms being wrapped around me and a kiss on my neck. I elbowed whoever this creep was in the face.

"What the hell…" I stopped when I saw it was Mark holding the side of his face, "Oh my, I'm so sorry Mark."

"At least I don't have to worry about someone trying that with you and succeeding. Damn girl you pack quite a punch." I grabbed his face and kissed where I hit him at.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you till this weekend." I said hugging him.

"I sweet talk the McMahon into letting me go a little early and then I meet them on Tuesday." He said holding me closer.

"So, that means that you stay here with me for almost a week?" I smiled.

"I told you I was going to sooner or later. I see you went back to your old style of dress." He said.

"Well, I've been cooped up here working, no one to get dressed up for besides Max."

"Oh, well that's going to change because I'm here now. You know I've been here almost 15 minutes, been assault and all I get is a kiss on the cheek."

I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss with a groan, pulling me into his body. I didn't really care about nothing at this point. I just wanted to melt in that kiss.

"I missed you." He breathed pulling away and I smiled against his lips closing the gap again.

He lifted me up off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Mark pulled away suddenly and looked down. I didn't notice till then that Max was barking.

"Hey there doggy." Mark said.

"His name is Max." I said.

"Well Max, I'm going to take good care of your owner right now, but it's probably best you stay out here." He said as he started walking upstairs, "Your room is upstairs, right?"

"Yea, when you go up, just goes straight ahead and that's my room."

"Alright." He said and resuming kissing me.

I held on to him, feeling just warm all over to have back so close to me again. I was so hot for him right now I swear I could have set his body on fire. I wanted to feel his bare skin and feel him inside of me. While we were kissing, I unbuttoned his shirt, pulling away slightly to finish opening it up. I rubbed my hands up his chest feeling that heat against his body too. He put me down on my feet and shrugged the shirt off, leaving it on the floor.

"I want you, baby." He whispered kissing my neck.

"You got me." I whispered back, moving my head to his lips.

He grabbed my shirt by the collar and ripped it open and pulled the shreds off of me. Just that sheer act turned me on even more. He pushed me into the room as I reached for his pants, unbuttoning them. I fell back on the bed and sat there. I pulled his pants down a little kissing on his stomach. I felt my hair fall around my face. He must have taken it down, I thought as I pulled his pants down lower, to see that hard cock bulging out at me. I licked my lips as I pressed kisses to it. I heard his sudden intake of breath and I suck him into my mouth. I took as much of it into my mouth as I could since it was stretching my mouth out. I felt his hand run through my hair, moving me just a bit faster. His hands moved from my hair to behind me to unclasp my bra. I licked under his cock to the head taking him back into my mouth, locking eyes with him.

I felt him push me off and pull my pants off. His darken in lust so I could tell that I pushed him too far, but I was ready. He proceeds to kick his own pants off as he began to mount on top of me. I pulled him down to me, kissing him again. His hands massaged my breast, as his thumb flicked across my sensitive nipples sending shivers up and through my body. He pushed inside of me and I clung on to him, as I felt that familiar stretch. He didn't break eye contact as he moved inside of me with hard sharp thrust. It took me awhile but I started to meet them.

"Oh, Mark." I moaned out holding on to him closer.

"Shit, baby. I'm so close." He moaned as I arched up to him.

I was close too. I didn't realize how long it has been till I felt him pulsating and moving inside of me. He lifted up on to his knees and pulled me into his lap. He was a little deeper inside of me as he made these animalistic sounds and was a little more forceful in his thrust. I started to scream out as I felt myself cumming. It was really on the tip of my tongue to tell him I love you but I had to bite my lips.

"I got you baby, just let go." He said and I felt those burst of sensation all over me. I came down and saw Mark looking down at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked out of breath.

"Nothing, just wanted to watch you cum."

"But you haven't yet." I whispered and he started to move, "I want you too. I want you to cum inside of me." I said and he started to move faster.

He lay down, still pumping inside of me harder. I wanted to feel him cum in me again, to feel that final pulsating before he came down. He started to bear his teeth as he was getting closer. I felt his thumb circle around my clit and I felt myself coming undone again. The way he makes my body respond to him is amazing. His growled sounded pure animalistic as he came inside of me. I rode it out with him, as I came a second time. Whoa, that was too long without. He collapsed next to me, pulling me closer. I just looked at him with his eyes closed toward me as I ran my hand up his chest.

"That was just what I needed." He said.

"I'm happy to oblige, even though you ripped my favorite shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one." I laughed.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that you are here."

He opened his eyes and I shrink back a little, "Don't you go anywhere." He said pulling me back against him.

I smiled, "I like that whole possessive thing. It's really sexy."

"First girl that I've heard said that."

"I told you, I'm not like normal girls."

"That's true. I know my ex-wife didn't like that, said something about too controlling." I sighed not really wanting to talk about exes.

"Well, there is a nice healthy amount between controlling and possessive that can be good. Let's a woman feel wanted. The only other thing now is my pizza is cold and my dog is mad."

"Great time for me to see your cooking skills." He said.

"I'm tired too." I whined and he laughed, "Alright, I'll fix something. I don't know what I have in there."

"You don't have too. We get a little shut eye and then eat something."

"Alright, besides I need to get some work done."

"What did I tell you?" he said, "Want all your attention on me."

"You said this weekend, not my fault you came over early, but I'll see what I can do."

"I understand you need to get some work done so I'll back off, only slightly." He said as I cuddle up closer to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark and I spent the next three days together enjoying each other's company. We didn't do much, I didn't want to risk him being seen by fans and have to fight them off. He wanted me to his self and I wanted the same. One day, we went to the store and he took me to the mall to pick up some things. I saw that he did get out for a little while. I wonder what he was up to. After that, we went out to the park to play with Max for a while, which Mark and Max liked very much. I didn't even think about work, I was just into spending time with my man. Yes, he is my man, whether he knows it or not. Today made me realize that he is a very important person to me and I didn't want to let that go. I wanted to see how far we could take this. I was determined to tell him soon, I just didn't know how.

We came back from the grocery store and sat everything out to cook. Mark stayed in the kitchen with me, helping me with the potatoes.

"I see why I never made fresh mashed potatoes. I don't like peeling them."

I laughed, "It's nothing to it, it's not like you are doing most of the cooking."

"Yea, but this is just a little boring, not at all how they make it on those cooking shows."

"That's because all the best cooks have their little people doing little stuff." I teased and he stopped.

"Oh really? So, I'm just the little person."

"I didn't say that. Just thought you would know."

"I'm going to let you get away with that, but you better watch your back." He said in that Undertaker tone.

I shivered a little and kept going, "So, do you get a lot of women that like that whole Undertaker thing?"

"Yea, when I was the American Bad Ass, I had a whole bunch of women in that and then with this Lord of Darkness again, I got more back."

"Wow, I didn't know a lot of women go into that."

"You know every woman wants a man to over power them a little. It's their own little guilty pleasure that the Undertaker supplies."

"How often is Mark led by the Undertaker?"

"Darlin', I am the Undertaker. The whole thing is I just don't hang around in graveyards and shit. I'm sure you know that the American Bad Ass is pretty much all me. Why you ask?"

"I've always wondered that. I ask most of the wrestlers that when it comes to their character. I know Randy on screen is pretty much Randy off screen."

"Oh, I thought you were probably one of those women who liked the whole Lord of Darkness thing." I paused a little placing the potatoes he finished cutting on the stove, "You are, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You took too long to answer that question. You do like that whole Lord of Darkness thing."

"I like Mark. I'm here with Mark." I said leaning over the counter to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Yea, but you probably have fantasized about the Undertaker."

"Like you said, some women get into that whole control thing. It can be refreshing sometimes to women that have to have everything under control and are pressured for it."

"Oh, now I feel so used. You could be using my body to fulfill your guilty pleasures of the Undertaker." He said shaking his head.

I went over there and jumped on him. He wrestled me away tickling my sides. I burst into a fit of laughs trying to push away. I pleaded with him to stop through my laughs. I swear I was going split in two.

He put me on the counter and held my hands down my side, "You have such pretty smile, baby." He said and I looked away.

"You are trying to sweet talk me by forgetting you tickling me."

"Just go on and tell me the truth about the Undertaker thing. It's not like I haven't heard it before. My ex use to say it too."

"Alright, I give. I do like it, I don't understand why or what's the difference. I like and have been with Mark and you just told me you two are one in the same."

"Yea, but there's certain things that come differently with it. Take for example Randy, women would hate to be with a cocky son of bitch but love to fuck a cock son of bitch."

"You going to get me down so I can finish cooking."

He fitted himself more firmly between my legs, "I'm not so hungry for food."

"You keep this up and I may have a feeling you using me for sex."

"Oh, I bet you know better than that." He was about to kiss me when I heard the door. Oh, who is it?

Mark moved for me to get down and I went to the door.

"Who is it?" I said in the intercom.

"It's your mother." Oh CRAP!

"Hi, mom, I'll buzz you in." I hit the buzzer and went to the kitchen.

"Is that your mom coming up here?" Mark asked.

"Yea, probably because she hasn't seen me in a while."

"This should be interesting."

"Yea, who are you telling? Could you open the door for her while I finish in here?"

"Sure babe." He said heading to the door.

I heard him slide the door open and my mom gasp.

"Oh hello, didn't expect you on the other side of the door." She said.

"How you doing, ma'am? I'm Mark Callaway."

"Yes, I know. Please none of this ma'am business; call me Ariel."

"Alright Ariel, nice to meet you."

"You too. Where is my daughter?"

"I'm in here mom!" I shouted from the kitchen.

She came in and sat her purse on the bar stool, "Hey there sweetie, I guess I would have known you had company if you called me."

"Yea, about that, I've been a little busy." Mark went into the living room and sat with Max.

"Really, well I happen to talk to you between sex the least you can do is the same."

"EWW! I told you about that mother." I said shaking my head.

"Oh hush, it was the way you got here."

"Well, I'm here thanks for that, but I don't need details of what happens after me." I said shaking my head.

"By the way, he is nice. When did he get here?"

"Three days ago, we've been just hanging out and stuff."

"He seems like he likes you."

"You just came in mom and met him, how do you know?" I whisper.

"Because mothers know everything dear when it comes to their child. It's like a sixth sense that's past down. You'll know one day." I shook my head.

"Well, I like having him around. He's sweet, sexy and just incredible." I looked over at my mom and she blinked.

"Do you love him?" she whispered.

"Yes." I whispered without hesitating.

"Oh, my baby." She said hugging me, "So, when did you tell him?"

"I haven't. I don't exactly know how. Normally when I'm the first to say it, it usually means doom."

"I don't know, I have a different feeling about this."

"Why you say that?"

"Well for one, you are smiling and two, when have you ever saw Max lay his head into anybody but yours lap." I looked up and Max did have his head in Mark's lap. Mark would scratch behind his ear as he watched television.

Max is very protective of me since I had him as a puppy. He didn't let too many men around me. He made Aidan life a living hell every time he showed up, but with Mark, he was content as a puppy.

"Yea, I didn't notice that at first." I smiled.

"Mama, notice everything. Anyway sweetie, I wanted you to look over a couple of things for me. It's some dresses that I picked out. I want you to look at him and see with your fashion eye which one would be best."

"Yea, but this is your wedding mom."

"Yea, but I like your taste. Let me talk to Mark."

"Mom, don't scare him. I told you I like him."

"Oh sweetie, I will be gentle. In fact, you look like you are cooking enough food, why don't I call Jacob and we will all have dinner together?"

"Mom, don't drill and scare Mark like you damn near did Aidan."

"Oh, this is a test. Make sure that he's on his toes to be with my daughter." She smiled and I shook my head as she called Jacob.


	19. Chapter 19

It was kind of relief that everything went so well. Jacob came over and we sat and had a comfortable dinner. We were cracking jokes and laughing, it felt natural. I wasn't sure at first if Mark was going to react with the whole mother and boyfriend dinner, but he was a trooper about it. Is there anything wrong he doesn't do?

I stood to clear the table after everyone was through, "Are you okay, darlin?" Mark asked.

"I got it."

"Are you sure? I can help you."

"You hear that Jacob, he said that he would help her clean the table off and put away the food." Mom said.

"What's up Mark? You are going to get me in trouble." Jacob said and we laughed.

"No, I'm good, why don't you and Jacob go and enjoy a drink?" I said.

"I'll help you dear." Mom said getting up to grab the rest.

"Well, Jacob, are you a Jack Daniel's man?" Mark asked.

"Lead on man, lead on." He said as they both went to the mini bar.

Once mom and I got into the kitchen I started putting the food away, "He passed." My mom said to me.

"What?"

"He passed. I can tell that he's a really good person."

"I told you that myself. It's nice for you to see it though."

"So, when are you doing to tell him to take it a little bit further?"

"I don't know. I don't want to rush him. I mean he was divorce not too long ago, I mean I'm sure he doesn't want to jump into another relationship."

"Well, can't help what you stumble into. I mean you two had to start the relationship somewhere."

I sighed, I didn't tell her about the whole Aidan thing, "Well, the reason we stumbled into each other is because I had him pretend to be my boyfriend to make Aidan regret breaking up with me."

"You used him, to impress Aidan of all people. Come on, Amiyah, you can do so much better."

"Well, I wasn't going to do it at first. It started at dinner with me making this guy up in my head to Aidan and then Mark came and completed the role."

"So, he initiated it?"

"I suppose, I don't like to think of things like that."

"Well, no matter who it was initiated, Mark is here with you while he is off and Aidan is not here. How do you explain that?"

"I can't. It's just a pull we have for each other I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, can you finish up yourself?"

"Of course, we put away the food. That's the beauty of dishwashers." I smiled.

"Good, because I need to get Jacob out of his clothes."

I laid my head on the counter, covering my face, "Didn't I tell you about that? I uses my sense for my job." I said.

"What? Oh, well you don't use your ears for your job."

"No but if I have to watch you pinch his butt again, my eyes are next."

"We are adults and should be able to handle this type of conversation."

"Really?" I said sitting my head up, time to test this theory, "Well there are a couple of amazing things about Mark. For instance he has this real big, thick…"

"Jacob, it's time to go!" mom shouted and I just nodded, "Alright, so I lied. I still like him, I like you two together and I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun, I suppose." I said as Jacob came over next to her.

"It was great to meet you Mark, I'll be watching for you on Smackdown." Jacob said.

"Well, next time we are in town, I'll make sure to send you two tickets." 

"Great and come to the diner one day, your meal is on me."

"Aw, male bonding is so sweet." Mom said sarcastically.

"Good night, Ariel." Mark said shaking her hand.

"Take care of my daughter. I'll see you later." I walked them over to the door. 

"I like him Amiyah, go see if you can solidify the deal." Jacob whispered to me.

"Oh, I love you too." I said and he hugged me.

"See you later sweetie." He said kissing my forehead.

I slammed the door and turned to see Mark putting the dishes in the dishwasher. I went over and sat behind the counter.

"I was going to do that." I said.

"Yea, I know. I just thought I help you out."

"I really appreciate that and I hope you didn't mind about dinner with mom and Jacob."

"Not at all. Your mom is hilarious and I think Jacob and I are going to hang out." I wonder if we don't become a couple will him and Jacob still hang out.

"So, you like Jacob?"

"Yea, I can see why you were so worried about him marrying your mom." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I told you it wasn't the guy, it was the situation." I said throwing a towel at him and he laughed, catching it.

"No throwing, not very lady like." I stuck my tongue out.

He came over to stand in front of me, "Bet you won't do that again."

Feeling daring, I stuck my tongue out again and he leaned in to kiss me. He grabbed the back of my head to give me a hard kiss. I pushed away slightly and looked at him. It was on the tip of my tongue, especially with those green orbs bearing down on me. I massaged his shoulder a little and smiled.

"Let me help you finish up."

"No darlin, you go work on your designs."

"But I thought I was suppose to devote my time to you." I reminded.

"Well, I'm not going to be a Nazi with your time. I know you are on a tight schedule so go work a little. I'll keep myself busy."

"Alright." I went over to one of mannequins working on the pants suit. 

I spent an hour between working on that and watching Mark in front of the television. Even though I was staring, I did happen to finish the pants suit and now I had this female tuxedo dress to work on. I figured I would make this dress that looked like a tuxedo that hit the mid-thigh. It wouldn't take me long to finish it when I started it. Well, I'm feeling a little anxious just thinking about how Mark took having dinner with my mom and Jacob. That was incredible sweet; I mean I don't know too many men that would take it that well. In fact, I know none at all. 

I was snapped out of thoughts, when I heard Mark's phone ring, "Hello. Hey Vince. Yea, I'm still here." He told Vince he was visiting me, maybe Stephanie did, "Alright, I'll leave tomorrow then." I pouted. I didn't want him to leave.

I waited till he got off the phone and he turned and looked at me, "What's with that face?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head and returning back to work.

"No, what's wrong?"

"I didn't know you were leaving so soon."

"Yea, Vince wants me to be at an autograph signing in Florida, but it's only for a couple of hours, I can come back."

"But you'll have to spend that Sunday there and you have to tape on Tuesday, doesn't really make sense for you to come back."

"Hey baby, I'm use to it. Don't tell me you are trying to get rid of me."

"Of course not. It's just pointless. I may be returning early from the way my designs are going anyway and you can come back next week."

"Alright, next time, I can drag you to my house. It's only a couple of hours from here."

"I would like that." I said bringing him down for a kiss.

I love you, I thought to myself as he lifted me up into his arms. We didn't break our kiss as he carried me upstairs to my room.

It was almost dawn and I was sitting on my windowsill in one of my big button down shirts, with my note pad. It was one of those alternating between a design and drawing Mark. He looked so peaceful laying in bed sleep, especially with Max laying in my place on the bed. I smiled to myself reflecting on how everything started with Mark and me and how I ended up here. It was an experience I would never forget, even if we don't go anywhere. Although, if we didn't I would be crushed. 

I saw Mark beginning to stir, putting his arm around Max. I laughed to myself, wondering if he thinks that's me.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Hey." He replied sleepily.

"Morning."

"Well, it was different since I reached over for you and felt extra hair." I laughed.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to draw." I turned back to my notepad and looked up to see Mark staring at me, "What?"

"I'm just looking at how you look sitting there."

"Yea, a mess?"

"No, not at all. If I could draw like you could, I swear I would draw you sitting there with the sun hitting you."

I love you, I thought again. Why must he say things like that? It makes him leaving all the more harder. 

"What time is your flight?"

"It's at noon."

"Well, we better start getting ready."

"We will, but can I have you next to me and not Max?" I laughed again and crawled into bed with him. 

Max knew to move to the end of the bed as Mark pulled me close to him. I pushed his hair out of his face and traced my fingertips over his lips. I ran my hands down his arms, laying my head on his chest.

"You still haven't told me why you drew me even before we knew each other."

"You still have that question on your mind?"

"Yep, you never answered it." 

"I will, but we have to get you ready." I said trying to get up.

"I don't know what's the big secret."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, now get up big man. You need to get ready."

"Are you trying to rush me out?" he said sitting up.

"Ha ha, now come on."

It's going to be hard enough to see him go, so I wanted for this to be quick. I just didn't want to feel it much.

After we ate breakfast and got ready, I started cleaning up a little before getting ready to drive him to the airport. He came downstairs with his bag, sitting it down by the door.

"I'm all set."

"We should go ahead and leave, so we can make sure you leave on time." I said grabbing my keys. 

"Alright, sweetie. Before we go, I have to give you something." He said reaching into his pocket. It was a black square box; he opened it to reveal a little silver locket.

"It's nothing special, I just saw it and thought of you." He said. 

It was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. It had one diamond in the middle and the locket was in the shape of a heart. I looked inside and there was one picture. It was of that night at the club with us four couples. A photographer was around and snapped a picture of all of us and Mark paid for it. I forgot he still had it. In the picture, I had leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"The only picture I could think of. I know I look bad, but at least you look real good and your friends there." I felt like my eyes were becoming watery.

I looked up at him, "I love you." His eyes widen.

Wait! Did I say that or think it? From the look on Mark's face apparently I said it. Oh shit, I said it! He just stood there slightly uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"Well, um…I like you very much Amiyah. I just don't think that I can give you what you want." he said.

Did I shatter? I think I shattered or at least I felt like I did. I knew it, I rushed it and now I blew it. I couldn't even look up at him.

"Well, fancy that. I better get you going." I said walking past him.

"Hey, Amiyah don't do this." He said grabbing my hand.

"No, it's fine, um don't worry about what I said. You know women and jewelry, we see it and fall all over ourselves." I laughed but he didn't laugh with me, just stared at me with a mixture of remorse and looks like pity. 

"Amiyah, I don't want to leave on a bad note."

"No, you should leave, like now." I said snatching my arm away and heading to the bathroom with my cell phone. 

I wanted to sit on the toilet and cry right there. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for it, my stupid mouth got me in trouble again and now I was going to lose Mark. I looked at myself in the mirror as I saw tears down my face. I'm not that bad, I don't ask for a lot. Why does this always happen to me? Fine, I get it. No one can love me like I want to be loved. Maybe I don't deserve to be loved. The one man I know that I'm meant for doesn't feel the same way and for what he told, is not going too. I am going to spinster. I dried my face as I dialed the phone number for information.

I heard Mark knock on the door, "Amiyah, come on honey, let's talk."

I stayed there for awhile, half listening to him, "Amiyah, please. I didn't mean it like it sound." Oh sure, I thought, "Will you get out of that damn bathroom, I want to talk to you."

I sighed to myself and opened the door with a smile, "What?"

"I told you about my divorce and everything, I'm just looking for…"

"A little fun, right I get it. I understand Mark, I really do." I said leading him to the door

"You do?" 

"Yea, you don't want to commit again afraid to get hurt and held down, but I was good because you figured I knew that too."

"Amiyah, I don't think you get it. I know you are pissed off, I know you by now." He said grabbing his bags and I slid open the door, "Look, we'll talk more on the way, okay?"

"No, we won't." I handed him the box with the charm inside, "There's a cab waiting on you outside and I paid for everything. Goodbye Mark." I said sliding the door closed and locking it. I leaned against the door, letting the tears fall as I heard Mark banging on the door, trying to get me to open the door. After awhile, he gave up and I was alone again. 


	20. Chapter 20

It's been almost a week since Mark has left and everything blew up in my face

It's been almost a week since Mark has left and when everything blew up in my face. I don't know what I expected but I had to face facts, everything was over. It's just me and I'll have to keep going with that. I did love Mark and still do, man I'm so pathetic. Well, with everything going on, I did finish that dress and was working on a shirt. I think I have enough to give him a taste of what I can do and also the designs that I have drawn speak for themselves. That's what I will do, just focus on the success of my career then I won't even worry about being with someone. 

I did receive some calls from Mark. I just let the answering machine pick them up and erased the messages before listening. I knew what it was going to sound like and I didn't want to hear it from him. From someone that had made me feel more like a woman than ever before and made me feel special. Why go through all of that? I know I got a couple of calls from Stephanie and Mickie too. I don't know if Mark has told them, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now; I just wanted to be with my thoughts. I was heartbroken, something I haven't felt in a long time and it was excruciating. 

I was finishing up with the puffy sleeves on the shirt when I heard my phone. I thought that I should ignore it but when I looked at the ID I saw it was Paul. I hope nothing has happened to Stephanie.

"Hello." I said.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I've been here working."

"You haven't answered your phone when Stephanie calls and for some reason Mark has been asking us if we have spoken with you." At the mention of his name, I started to bawl, "Honey, what's wrong? What did I say?"

"It's just, nothing."

"Don't pull that with me."

I sighed, "Mark and I aren't together anymore."

"What? Wait Stephanie just walked in." he said.

"Hey, sweetie, what's the matter?" she said.

I finally got control over myself, "Nothing, I'm just going to be a spinster."

"Don't say that. What happened between you and Mark?"

"I told him that I love him."

"Yea?"

"And he told me that he couldn't give me what I want but he does like me."

"Well honey, that's not bad."

"It's not good. He basically told me that we have no future together."

"And you want him to be the one?"

"I do, I know he is. It just hurts so much that he can't see that."

"I know sweetie don't cry. You want me to put him in a handicap match between Mark Henry and Big Daddy V?" I started laughing.

"No, seeing him in pain won't do me any good."

"It's the best therapy for me when Paul messes up. You want me to come down there?"

"I'm good; I'm almost finished with everything."

"So, that means you are going have to come back to work? You think you will be fine seeing him at work everyday."

"I don't have much of a choice. I just have to keep everything professional."

"Okay, well my dad said that Andre is in Texas for some meeting and was thinking of doing a surprise visit."

"Well thanks for telling me now, Stephanie."

"You didn't answer your phone, Amiyah." I smiled.

"You got me on that one. Alright, well I guess I better straighten up just in case he does show."

"Alright, well call me later and I guess I'll tell Mickie too."

"Yea, tell her I'm sorry I haven't answered the phone."

"She'll understand, you just take care of yourself."

"And Stephanie, promise me you want setup no weird match for him."

"I promise, I want do a thing to him." She said innocently.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I hung up.

Great, I have a visitor coming soon. Well, at least I know now. I need to get myself together for that and push Mark out of my head.

Mark sat in his dressing room putting his bag together. He thought about calling her one more time then angrily shoved his phone in his pocket. He couldn't figure who he was madder at, her or himself. Yea, Amiyah would make a great wife for someone, no doubt, but it couldn't be him. It just couldn't, he just got out of a marriage, and he shouldn't get into another long term relationship. 

He missed her though; he missed seeing her in the morning. He missed her laugh, her smile, her voice, just everything about her. Now he knew she was hurting and that didn't sit well with him. He didn't want that angel to be in pain especially if he caused it. 

He was about to grab his jacket, when his door swung open and he saw a very angry Paul. She must have finally talked to someone. Paul walked over to him with his Triple H game face on.

"Man, we go back too many years for you to come at me like that." Mark said.

"Oh, so you know what I'm here about?"

"Well, your wife isn't up here which means she had to make a promise not to do anything so she sent you to deal with me." Mark said.

"What happened? I thought ya'll were good."

"We just had complications."

"Don't give me that crap, Mark. I didn't like hearing that girl crying over the phone."

Mark paused, "She was crying?"

"Yes, she was. Amiyah is like a part of my family so I don't like that at all."

Mark sat back on the bench, "I don't know what to do."

"What you mean?"

"I do like the girl, I'm not going to deny that but she told me she loved me. How am I suppose to respond to that?"

"So, you immediately shut her down?"

"No, it's not like that. Amiyah needs someone to love her back and to make her feel special and who's to say that's me."

"I have never known you to be unsure about much. I do know that Amiyah has been a lot happier around you and you are better around her. You may not think you make her feel special or you may not be the one, but trust me I know you are."

"And how is that?" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"You still thinking about her and it is written all over your face. I guess I shouldn't beat you up then, you look pretty beaten up already."

"It's time for you to go, Paul." Mark said and Paul just left the room.

Mark picked up the phone and tried to dial her again, "This is so silly but I'm going to do it. If you are looking for Amiyah, I'm not in or not myself which ever comes first, but if you leave me a message I'm sure I will get back to you. Peace." The damn machine, he thought bitterly.

I had just finished putting on some jeans and a blue tank top. I placed Max in the backroom. I didn't want to chance that he would show up. I went over to my answering machine and saw a new message. I stood there for awhile, I knew he called. I was thinking if I should go ahead and listen. I think I should, I didn't want to force myself on Mark even though I did want him to love me. 

I pressed play and listened attentively, "You know who this is and you know that I've been trying to get in touch with you. Like I told you before we need to talk, I don't like this avoiding thing. I want to see you and talk to you. Give me a call later." Ooh, he was in Undertaker mode. Was he mad? I certainly hope not. 

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the buzz from my intercom, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Amiyah. My name is Andre."

"Oh, yes, I'll buzz you in." I hitter the buzzer and checked myself in the mirror one more time.

I swung open the door and saw this short man standing there with a platinum blonde short cut hair and gray two piece suit with flip flops. I guess that's fashion nowadays. 

"Hello sir, I'm Amiyah and nice to see you here."

"Nice to see you as well, Vince has told me so much about you." 

"Well, I'm certainly going to live up to whatever he told you." I smiled letting him in. 

He walked in and took a look around, "You certainly are an artist, and I can see it."

"Thank you, I do like to think I am." I smiled.

He made his way over to the mannequin and looked at them all. He showed no emotions as he went through the clothing. 

"Have any designs?" he asked.

"Sure." I grabbed my notebook and stood next to him.

I started flipping through the pages of dresses and suits, "What are you trying to reach out to with these styles?"

"Well, I think I'm slightly old fashion and I love different eras and this is a more…" I stopped at the picture that I drew of Mark, lying there sleep. I bit my bottom lip, staring at him.

"That's not one of your designs, is it?"

"No, um…" I flipped to another page, "Like I was saying this is more old school meets new school and with fashion going back to those ways, I think this is my time to bring it out. I do stress that they must come in all size though."

"And you want your own label?"

"I want it. I want this." I declared looking between the man and my picture of Mark. 

"Alright, well. You are very gifted and I think you do have a shot. I want to test out a couple of these outfits in some stores then we will see what happened depending on the sale."

"Really?"

"Yes, just a test run and I'll be back in contact with you."

"You really think I can go to my own label?"

"With these designs, I don't know any women who would resist." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"I just want to pack up a couple of these and take two of your drawn designs."

"Of course, let me do that for you." 

After he left, I saw on the window sill thinking of my luck. I could have my very own fashion line. I can't believe it, someone out there besides my friends are going to be wearing my clothes. Well, now what was I going to do. I debated on calling Mark back to see what he wanted to talk about. I should just stop this right? I reached for my phone.

"Hello." Stephanie answered sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you hun."

"No, it's okay. What's the matter?"

"He came by and he's going to do a couple of designs as testers in stores and see where it goes from there."

"That's excellent honey. Oh, I'm going to throw you a big party." I laughed, "What's up?"

"I want to come to work." I sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

I was in my little office just staring at the sewing machine

I was in my little office just staring at the sewing machine. I was finally back to work and landed yesterday in Las Vegas. I have been in contact with Adrian and he said that everything was going great so far and that he was going to start some of the clothing in a very popular shop in New York and he will get back to me. Stephanie was going to throw me a celebration party tonight at the hotel. My mind was on other things, particularly Mark. I didn't call him back or let him know that I was here. I even told Stephanie not to tell him.

I was about to start working on mending Chris Jericho's pants when I heard my door, "It's open." I said.

"Hey, there." I looked up and saw Aidan, "Hey, what can I do for you?"

"I came here to see how you are doing and to apologize."

I put down the pants and looked at him, "Really?"

"I originally came here to work and to tell you about Cassie. I figured it would be easy, but when I saw you with Mark, I couldn't help myself. Yes, I did want you back because you showed me a different side of you and I never meant to cause any friction between you and Cassie."

"You know what Aidan, I stewed over you way after we broke up. I kept asking myself why and what did I do wrong. Then I realized it wasn't me, it was you. You wanted to portray this image that goes along with you and to you I didn't fit. Instead of helping me or working with me, you brought me down."

"I know, but…"

"I'm not finished!" he looked at me shocked, "Then you brought who I thought was a good friend in the mix and flaunt her in my face. Now that you see that I can be sexy, desirable and wanted by another man you want me back? Fuck you Aidan, I did it for Mark because he never expected me to, he approached me when I was wearing baggy clothes and hair messy. Then I made the choice to dress up for him, I did. But I do accept your apology and I will be civil to you because we work together, but if you ever cross the line with me or approach me like you did the other day when Cassie interrupted, I will stomp you into the ground and that's guarantee. Anything else I can help you with?"

Aidan's eyes didn't return back to normal, he was still shocked, "I…um…guess not." He stammered.

"Good, have a good day." I turned back to the pants.

Aidan stammered, the first time ever I heard him stammered and I did that. I couldn't hide the smile on my face. I just need to get a little more balls with Mark.

Mark heard the entire thing and he couldn't believe his little Amiyah just told him off like that. She had definitely showed another side of herself and he couldn't help laughing a little. He stopped once he saw Aidan come out of the room. Aidan sighed with defeat and looked at Mark.

"Anything else you care to add?" he asked.

"I think my girl said enough but that does go double for me." Mark added.

Mark watched as Aidan stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked off. Mark was wondering if he should go in there and talk to Amiyah, wait, what was there to think about. He turned around only to be met by Amiyah standing in the doorway. She had on this mini blue jean skirt and white sweater. Her hair was in two ponytails with braids.

"Wanted to seal the deal?" she said.

I was going to go talk to Chris about his pants when I saw Mark standing there after I heard his voice. I went over to the door not sure what I wanted to accomplish but knew it was something that needed to be done.

"Just wanted to make sure he got the message, unlike some people." He said.

"I guess that was a shot to me." I said crossing my arms.

"I know you received my calls, so you want to explain what happened or…"

"It's nothing really. We can just forget it."

"Obviously you don't want that because you are still blowing me off." I walked in the office and he followed me closing the door.

"What do you think I need, Mark?"

"What?"

"You told me you don't think you could give me what I need. What do I need?"

"You need someone who's going to be with you."

"Is that it?" he paused, "I need someone who's going to make me feel more like a woman than I ever felt before. Someone who makes me feel wanted and just amazing. You gave me that at your own free will. I mean no one other than me can understand how it feel to be hurt by someone you thought you loved and I can't believe you are going to let that beat something that could be really good."

"It's not that simple, I do care a lot about you. I just want you to understand that it's not you and…"

"Don't. Don't give me that line, I deserve more than that. I love you." I lifted on my toes and grabbed the back of his head pulling him down for a heated kiss.

He pulled me closer by the small of my back, deepening the kiss. IT was enough to set my heart a float. I pulled away and went over to the door.

"But I've been chasing after everything my entire life. It's time to have something chase after me. I do still want to be friends with you."

"Yea, sure." Mark said scratching the back of his head.

Mark walked out without giving me a second glance. I let out that breath I was holding as I closed the door. Well, I guess I better get back to work. I was going over to my sewing machine a little sad and bitter but then I thought about something. It was in his kiss, that same feeling that he needed me. Not to sound like a stalker crazy woman but he will come back to me.

At lunch, I caught up with Stephanie and Mickie. We had something ordered and brought to the cafeteria.

"So, Miss Fashion Icon, how is everything going?" Mickie said.

"It's going pretty cool. I mean Adrian let me know that we are starting soon in a popular shop in New York."

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you would be good at this, so what about Mark?" Stephanie asked.

"I left the ball in his court, he has to choose to pick it up. I told Aidan off." With that they both started laughing.

"Are you kidding? Way to go, girl!" Mickie said.

"I know so I'm just going to wait for Mark."

"You still think you and Mark are possible?"

"He's the one, I know he is. He just has to know that he is the one."

"That's so sweet. Well, I'm pulling for you, so maybe he'll wake up soon." I started laughing a little.

I happened to look up and saw Mark coming in with Glen. We briefly looked at each other and then turned back towards Stephanie. Even though he walked away, I still felt his eyes on me.

"I see what you mean." Stephanie said, "He still has that look in his eyes."

"Yea well, I guess I better get everything ready for the party tonight."

"Yep, it's going to be in the club tonight around 8, so you better be there."

"Alright, just let me go pick up something." I said getting up.

Mark watched as Amiyah got up and left the cafeteria. He didn't think that what happened between him would affect him like it has. It was funny, he wanted her more than anything, but he didn't think he could give her what she wanted. Why would she think that he did? What made her so sure? His last marriage ended because he was away a lot and didn't get a chance to devote his time to her. He didn't want to do that to Amiyah.

"Mark, are you okay?" Glen asked.

"I'm fine, just hungry." Mark said.

"Are you thinking about Amiyah?"

"What? No, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure. Mark, you were there for me to help through everything that I went through, so talk to me man."

"Remember I told you she said she loves me, well she still feels the same way. I don't think that there could be anything from us."

"Why? Is it because of everything that happened between your last wife? You have to get over that man, I mean it's bad that it happened but it shouldn't push you away from someone that loves you."

"I don't want to hurt Amiyah."

"Don't you think you are hurting her and yourself now?" Mark sighed.

"Are you going to give me that stupid little speech about how I should give her a chance?"

"No, just a little food for thought, I did hear from some of the guys in the locker room about how she is looking now. I would hate for someone like Randy to get a hold of someone like her." Glen said taking a drink.

Mark sat back in his seat. No, those guys know better than to mess with what's his. Although, there are the guys in the back that have no respect for anything like that, guys like Randy. He must have said something to make Glen tell me that. No damn way none of the guys back there are getting their hands on her. No, it has to be more than that for him to be with her.

He thought back to when he stayed with her and waking up next to her every morning. He enjoyed every bit waking to that smile and feeling her next to him. He smiled to himself thinking about how she made him actually enjoy things again and that she was different than any other girl. She wasn't with him because of whom he was or that she thought she could change him. She loved him for him and she just wanted him.

Mark then realized something, "Aw damn, I do love her." Mark said with half a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

I didn't do much at the party; it kind of passed me by

I didn't do much at the party; it kind of passed me by. I would talk to the other guys and heard them congratulate me, but I was looking for Mark. I haven't seen him and he haven't come yet. I know Stephanie told him to come; maybe he's angrier than I thought. No, he wouldn't do that. He would miss the night when I was looking killer in this form fitting black dress that had a lacey at the top.

Most of the guys around the party were really acknowledging me. I know Randy came up to me to strike a conversation.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said.

I lowered my eyes and looked up, "Thank you. I appreciate you coming here."

"No problem, if you start a men's line I want to make sure that I get first call of the clothes." I started laughing, "Wow, Mark was right. You do have a beautiful smile."

"You are a charmer aren't you?"

"I don't call it charming, I call it paying a beautiful woman a compliment."

"I bet you do."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, are you seeing Mark anymore?"

"You have been really sweet Randy, but I do actually mind you asking."

"What's wrong?" he said looking at me with concern.

"It's nothing really just your normal thing that people go through."

"Well, I hope it's nothing to prevent anything else from happening." He said slightly rubbing my shoulders giving me that innocent smile. Oh please, from what I hear, the last time he was innocent was when he was born.

He so reminded me of Aidan, the typical playboy look. I just talked to him to be nice or to just past the time till Mark showed. I wouldn't try to make him jealous by using Randy; Mark may kill him.

"Hey Orton, don't you have somewhere to be?" I looked up and saw Glen.

"I'm exactly where I want to be." Randy said not taking his eyes off me.

"No, I mean don't you really have somewhere else to be." Glen said slightly pulling Randy towards him.

"What the hell is your problem, man?"

"A guy not recognizing when someone is trying to save him." Glen said narrowing his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later Amiyah." Randy said moving back inside and I waved at him.

"Thanks." I said to Glen when I was sure Randy was gone.

"I figured better me than Mark."

"He isn't coming, is he?" I said looking down at my hands.

"I haven't really talked to him about it. I know he did tell me he has something to tell you." Glen said with a little smile.

"What? What's going on?"

"Hey, I don't know. He said that he had something to tell you."

"So, how do you feel about Wrestlemania, we leave tomorrow?"

"I'm always pumped. A few of the guys went ahead and headed out to party out there."

"I was wondering where some of them were. Could Mark already be there?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Do you think it was wrong to pressure him?"

"Nah, a little pressure for Mark does wonders. I know you are a good person and you are good for him. He may think you need something else, but he needs someone exactly like you or better, he needs you." I laughed.

"Thanks Glen, you know I think I'm going to turn in early."

"Looking like that, you are leaving your own party?"

"Yea, I don't really feel to well."

"He'll come around sweetie."

"No, I just really don't feel well. I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night." I gave Glen a kiss on the cheek and walked over towards Stephanie dancing with Paul.

"Hey, what's up?" she said.

"Hey, I think I'm going to turn in."

"Are you sure? You can't leave just yet."

"We have to get up early tomorrow, I might as well go."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek, "See you later, big brother."

"Hey, I'll come by your room to get you tomorrow morning."

"If you must." I whined with a smile and he mussel my hair, "Hey!" I pouted.

"Get some sleep." Paul said and I left.

I went to wait for the elevator; I thought I should call Mark when I get to my phone in my room. Friends talk to each other, we can do that. It doesn't have to be so cold and why am I backing down from my own stipulation. Man, I'm weak.

Once I heard the elevator, I walked in not noticing if anyone was in there. I was ready to curl up in bed or pace the room on whether I was going to call Mark. As soon as it started moving, I slipped off my shoes realizing how much my feet were starting to hurt.

"Still can't handle high heels, huh?" I blinked at the voice and realized whom it sounded like.

I turned around and saw Mark leaning against the back of the elevator, now how the hell didn't I notice his big ass. Let you know how much I wasn't paying attention.

"You know me and heels."

"You look good tonight." He said and I kept facing the front.

"Thanks. Where were you heading?" I said turning half way towards him.

"I was actually on my way to your little party until I saw you in here. Why did you leave early?"

"I just wanted to go ahead and get ready for Wrestlemania tomorrow. You know a big day tomorrow."

"Yea, I know."

"Are you ready to be 16-0?" I smiled and he smiled back.

"I don't know if I'll get this one."

"Don't you say that, you know you are the master out there. Go kick Edge's ass even though I do like Adam." I laughed as he shook his head.

It fell silent for a minute for awhile, the first uncomfortable silence we ever had, "Darlin', if I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

"Every time." I smiled.

"Why do you draw me?" I sighed.

"I guess I can finally answer that. I admired you back before you introduced yourself to me. I guess in a way I was hoping."

"Hoping?"

"In ancient time, they believe that if you paint someone that you have a little piece of them with you and then if it's someone you desire, then they will return it. In a way I guess I was hoping that you would return it."

"I have to admit when I first saw the picture I thought that you were maybe a crazy fan, but when Mickie showed me your picture, something told me that I had to get to know you." I looked down kind of shifting my feet.

"This has to be the slowest elevator ever." I said finally looking up and smiling.

He just kept staring down at me. I turned back around to face the door. I felt his hands touch my lower back and I jumped. Oh come on, all the times that we had sex and I'm still jumping when he touches me! My body and I need to have a serious talk.

"I know you are smiling to yourself Mark and it's not funny." I said not turning around, hearing him laughing.

"If you have my point of view it is." And I couldn't help but laugh with him.

Okay, I'm feeling goofy; I need to get out of here. The elevator finally reached my floor.

"Well, I better get to bed." I said walking out, "Good night."

"Night Amiyah."

I watched the elevator door close and that's when I headed back towards my room. I sighed to myself feeling a little better about things. I finally got that off my chest and what the hell did he mean about the crazy fan part. I better ask him about that tomorrow.

I slid in my keycard and opened the door; I threw my shoes on the couch and pulled my hair down. I was heading to my room when I heard the knock of my door. I wonder who that could be.

I went to open the door and was shocked to see Mark standing there. I just stared at him as he stood there against the doorframe. I stepped back as he moved inside, closing the door behind him. His eyes darken and his tongue took a swipe across his lips almost like he was hunting me. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him to kiss him.

I leaned into the kiss as he ravished me. I held on to the back of his neck, trying to return that same animalistic pleasure that he was giving me. He pushed me back into the bedroom. I got so lost that I didn't realize that Mark had unbutton and pulled down the top of my dress. I don't even remember helping him. I pulled away long enough for him to take off his jacket and throw it. His lips returned back to mine and I felt him pulling down the rest of my dress. I stepped out of it and felt him push me down on the bed. He looked down at me and took off his shirt.

I was waiting to feel him on top of me, but he didn't comply. He kneeled down and rubbed the back of my thighs. His hands reached up to my underwear and slid them off. He spread my legs wide, rubbing my hot moist center. I bit down on my bottom lip as I felt his huge fingers inside of me. He pushed them in quickly and slowly withdrew them out. Yea, I think this is a form of torture, it's nice, but torture none the less. He pulled his fingers out and pulled my butt to the edge of the bed. He spread my pussy lips and I felt his thick tongue inside of me. I got short of breath as he continued to push his tongue in. I was thrashing my head around going mad with pleasure. I could feel myself cumming soon.

"Oh Mark." I said grinding my pussy against his manipulative tongue.

I felt millions of sensations burst through me. I arched my back as he let me ride his tongue till I calmed down. He pulled himself away from between my legs and I lifted up to grab his belt buckle. I wanted him inside of me so bad. He pulled my bra straps down and I finished the job for him, taking it completely off.

"Get back in the bed." It wasn't a request, it was an order. I pushed myself till I was at the head of the bed. He took off his pants and I saw his glorious cock, hard and he started stroking it.

He climbed on top of me, and I welcomed his weight on top of me. He kissed me again, this time it was a little bit gentler, but I could feel his cock slowly pushing itself inside of me.

"Amiyah, I have something to tell you." He said. He wants to have a conversation during sex? I drew my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I was stupid for hurting you even if you want to tell me I didn't, I know I did." He was fully inside of me, "Every since you bumped into me, I have wanted you. I tried to deny it, but I just got pulled more into you." He started to move inside of me slowly.

My heart was starting to tug at what he was doing inside of me and what he was saying.

"I never been one to be good with words, except for when I tell you how you feel wrapped around me like right now." He said and I dug my nails into his back chewing on my bottom lip.

He started to quicken his pace a little, baring his teeth. I pulled him down to kiss him to hide my moans.

He pulled away realizing what I was doing, "As much as I love to kiss you, I like to hear you scream my name."

"Oh Mark." I breathed as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"That's it. Oh baby, you got me where you want me, I can't be with anyone else and I don't ever want you to forget who you belong to."

"I won't baby." I said meeting his rhythm feeling myself cumming again soon,

Oh my God, he wants to be with me. He honestly wants me, just the sheer thought of that made my eyes water. Sexually or otherwise, I knew I could never want anyone as much as I wanted him and he pretty much let me know that the feeling was mutual.

He leaned down and licked my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as I moaned out. I could feel it; I could feel my body giving in.

He whispered into my ear, "I love you." I screamed out his name as I finally came again.

My eyes were closed as I heard him growled. I could feel him pulsating inside of me finally cumming inside of me. I opened my eyes and felt him lay his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair as I smiled. He lifted up and his intense green eyes met mine.

"Did you honestly say that?" I smiled.

"Oh yea, I really do."

"I love you too." I said and lifted up to kiss him.

"Well, you got me now, no turning back." I said as he stared down at me, moving a few stay pieces of my hair out of my face.

One of corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk, "Good." He said.

**That's all folks. Thanks to everyone who loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Thanks for everyone's support, patience, and reviews. This isn't the last story, I got plenty more to come. PEACE.**


End file.
